The Frozen Time Travel Jump
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen are taken back in time to the Kingdom of Arrendelle, in the 19th Century after the activation of the Casimir Mechanism in Russia. Richtofen's plan is altered, and now must find another solution to complete his Grand Scheme. What kind of magical, annoying things will the Zombie slayers encounter? What could possibly be worse than Zombies?
1. Chapter 1: Arrendelle

**1963**

**Baiknour, USSR**

Another day of zombie killing, with no end for the four soldiers, Tank Dempsey, American, Nikolai Belinski, Russian, Takeo Masaki, Japanese, and Dr. Edward Richtofen, German. They were in the Russian Cosmodrome, and they have already assisted the trapped Dr. Gersh, and activated the Casimir Mechanism. Richtofen had to find a way to get out of there.

"We are running low!" Takeo yelled.

"I will stop them!" Richtofen said.

The zombies were all just surrounding them, then Richtofen threw a Gersh device and the crew jumped into the glowing portal and they were sent off again.

**Later...**

**Richtofen's POV**

I just fell out of the sky, into these trees.

"Hello! Is the doctor all alone?" I asked.

There was no response, and I just got up.

"Where the hell has this blasted teleporter taken me now!" I said.

Oh well, I guess I should just wander around again. I looked down to see I was wearing my Nazi uniform. The doctor is also surprised that the Gersh Device has taken me to a zombie free zone! A break couldn't hurt. I was about to climb down, but then I heard some singing that wasn't Nikolai's(for once). I saw this red haired woman with a green dress with these baby ducks, and a mother duck. Some of the ducks hopped on her hand. Interesting...

"_For the first time in forever! I won't be alone! _I can't wait to meet everyone, what if I meet the one!"

I just heard a quack, then the woman just ran off in a flash. I just jumped down the tree, and then something hit me on my head! I got up, and it was a Wunderwaffe DG-2! I missed it! The mother duck just kind of gave me a hiss, I couldn't hurt animals anymore! Why you ask?! Because mommy said so! I just ran away, I needed to find Dempsey!

**Meanwhile...**

**Nikolai's POV**

Another teleport, bleh bleh bleh. I just woke up, with a Ray gun beside me. I got up and saw rocks all around me, and they started to roll towards me.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed.

I just ran, and I took out some Stamin-up I got from that new perk machine.

"BLAH! Sour!" I said as I drank.

I ran down the road, and I saw Dempsey.

"Hey comrade!" I said running towards him.

"I met something worse than zombies!" He said.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" I asked.

"I don't know, some little rock dudes just came up to me and started singing! I would have preferred those songs we heard back in Shi no numa!" Dempsey said.

"So, what now comrade?" I asked.

"Well, we could keep going down the road." Dempsey said.

"Eh alright. Let's hope there's vodka!" I said

Me and Dempsey began the walk.

**Meanwhile...**

**Takeo's POV**

I was still in the teleport sequence, it was finally over. I woke up and found myself looking up at this platinum blonde woman with a crown, and this green dressed woman at the side. Takeo also saw a bunch of other people who weren't zombies staring at me.

"I HATE TELEPORTER!" I yelled.

I ran out of the church and then I noticed something was wrong. My Katana was gone! And I lost my weapons! Blasted teleporter! No honor! I just ran out of there, and saw a town. It looked like as if advanced technology hasn't touched this place yet. I went to these docks and saw that the sun was setting. I sat there for a little bit wondering where and when I was. And most importantly, where is my crew?! I then heard a female voice.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw the same green dressed woman who was standing at the side of the front of the alter. She was holding my Katana in it's holder.

"Arigato." I said taking back my sword and putting it on my belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said.

"Fine, as you wish your majesty." I said.

"Well, I'm not the Queen. But my name's Anna, Princess Anna of Arrendelle." She said.

"Hmm, local Princess of this town? Interesting..." I said.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Takeo Masaki!" I said.

"You look like a soldier." Anna said.

"As a matter a fact, I am!" I said.

"Well listen I gotta go! I need to find my allies!" I added.

I started walking away.

"Okay, bye..." Anna said.

I was out of the Kingdom and I went towards the mountain side, then I heard familiar voices, then it was revealed to be Dempsey and Nikolai.

"Hey Takeo, your eyes are empty!"

"Good to see you too Nikolai!" I said.

"Hey Tak!" Dempsey said.

"Where's the doc?" I asked.

"No clue, WHO CARES!" Nikolai said.

"Wait! Hey Takeo, see any undead maggots anywhere?!" Dempsey asked.

"Well, let's go back down to that town! Arrendelle, I think it was." I said pointing at Arrendelle.

"What's in it for us?" Dempsey asked.

"There may be pretty girls down there for you to meet! And there could be vodka!"

"How do we know-"

"Vodka or no vodka, there's no zombies around! And it seems we've found civilization again. So let's enjoy this dream before we wake up to more hell pigs!" Nikolai said.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you are absolutely right Nikolai!" I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Dempsey said.

The three of us started heading towards Arrendelle.

**Meanwhile...**

**Richtofen's POV**

I was wondering around the town, and I had noticed everyone was heading inside the big giant palace. So I'd figure that those three would wonder in there. I went in, and then I just walked around. The people weren't un-dead pretties trying to eat me! For once, I could relax without thinking about dismembering a zombie. They didn't seem to care that I was a Nazi. I hid in a corner, then I checked the Gersh Device, we were in the 1800's. I could easily leave right now, but things would be lonely and hard if I just leave to do my bidding alone.

I later tried walking around with my Wunderwaffe DG-2, but no one seemed to notice, I guess they didn't care about a piece of technology. I entered the palace, and just tried to blend in. But it appeared that wasn't working. I saw this lady with a crown on her head, and with a blue dress. The Queen of this town I presume, Arrendelle to be precise!

"The party's over, close the gates!" She said.

She walked right past me, and then I saw a green dressed lady, and she grabbed the Queen's glove.

"Hey give me my glove!" The Queen said.

"Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!" The other lady said.

So, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. The doctors got it!

"Then leave!" Elsa said.

She started walking towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?!" The green dressed lady asked.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa said.

Alright, two names down!

"Why do you shut me out, what are you so afraid of?" Anna yelled.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa said waving her hand.

A burst of ice was shot out out of her hands, and I just jumped back.

"Oh no, are you okay?!" Elsa asked me.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Sorcery! I knew something dubious was going on here!" A man behind me said.

I got grabbed my knife and started hacking away at the ice, and hopped over. I ran outside and the man who yelled out "Sorcery!" followed me. I was still holding my Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Duke of Weselton." He said.

"Hmm, you may want to be careful, one of my friends may pronounce it as Weaseltown!" I said.

I then saw her touch a water fountain, and it froze instantly. What in the 115 is this?!

"There she is! Stop her!" The duke said.

"Please stay away, just stay away!" Elsa said.

She shot out a burst of ice, it didn't seem intentional, but I still tripped with the Duke.

"Monster! MONSTER!" He yelled.

She started to run away, I just stood there in confusion, I seemed to have dropped my Wunderwaffe DG-2. I then saw my three comrades.

"Hey Richtofen, what the hell is going on?!" Dempsey and Nikolai asked.

"I don't know... But it's good to see you!" I said.

"ELSA!"

I saw Anna run past me, along with this other guy.

"Come on Hans!" I heard her say to him.

We just stood there, I couldn't stand, I think I hurt myself. Anna and Hans came back, and It suddenly started to snow.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land!" The Duke said.

"You okay Doctor?" Takeo asked

I finally got up with his help, and then I took out my Gersh Device, and faced Anna who was holding my Wunderwaffe DG-2. I took out the major component of the device that allowed us to time travel.

"Do you see this! YOU SEE THAT! Are you happy, your sister broke my device! Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo and I are stuck here now!" I said smashing it to the ground.

I swiped my Wunderwaffe DG-2 from her hands.

"HEY! You don't talk to her like that!" Hans said.

I then shot out a burst of the weapon at the frozen water, then they backed off. I started walking towards the mountains, the people moved out of the way.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I'll go and fix this!" I said.

I exited the city and started walking up the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoo Hoo!

**I deeply apologize for not posting in forever! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try and work on this more frequently.**

* * *

**Takeo's POV**

Has the doctor gone mad? He's now terrorizing these people! There are children here! Then again, he is the DOC.

"Well, now that he's gone, let's party!" Nikolai said.

Nikolai took out his Vodka bottle, and he tried to drink.

"Out of Vodka...NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah come on Nik, at least we don't have to listen to Richtofen! He's gone after that chick!" Dempsey said.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Anna said.

"And she is the queen!" Hans said.

Dempsey walked up to Anna.

"Well hello there, It's nice to see a woman as pretty as you! The last time I've seen or talked to one was..." He said.

Anna was about to slap Tank in the face, but Hans held her back.

"URA! The Tank found his new home!"

I took a look at Richtofen's broken Gersh Device, and I noticed the year.

"Dempsey, we appear to be in 1845." I said.

"Yeah right! I thought we were just in 1963!" He responded.

"Are you mad?" The Duke of Weselton said.

"NO! I'M THEME TANK DEMPSEY!"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Anna.

"Tonight was my fault! I pushed her and I should be the one who goes after her!" She then said.

"Bring me my horse please!" She added.

"Wait Anna, let me come with you!" Hans said.

"No, I need you here, to care for Arrendelle!" Anna said.

She got on her horse.

"On my honor!" Hans said.

"Dempsey, Nikolai! I'm going, you can stay if you want!" I said.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she'd never hurt me!" Anna said.

She rode off towards the mountains.

"Eh, what the hell? I'm going to!" Dempsey said.

"You coming commy?" He said to Nikolai.

"Heh, fine! But up there better be Vodka!" He said.

Dempsey and Nikolai walked out of Arrendelle, and they left me. Before they did that, Dempsey gave a large spit on the broken Gersh Device, and Nikolai just gave it a stomp.

"What are you going to do Takeo?" Hans asked.

I pulled out my sword.

"Oh, I see!"

I exited the city holding the sword in the air, but I gave the broken device a little kick. Now to find Richtofen.

**The next night…**

**Richtofen's POV**

I showed those pathetic town folks last night! It was so Wunderbar! Now anyway, the doctor was making his way up a snowy mountain! It was colder then hell, and I have nothing good to wear! Finally, I could see a log cabin in the distance, suddenly I lose my balance and I just catch a glimpse of a stream, but I used my Wunderwaffe DG-2, to push inside the stream so I didn't fall in, and freeze like hell. I still wasn't ready for hell!

"Close one!" I shouted out.

The handle was cold thought, and it was freezing! Felt colder than the time I was in Der Riese! Anyway, now that I jumped like a girl over the little the stream. I went to towards the log house, and there was a sign covered in snow. It read 'Wandering Oaken's trading post.' Plus there was a mini sign attached that read 'And Sauna.' I could use a good warm sauna. I stepped inside, and brushed off the snow from my Wunderwaffe DG-2, my uniform, and my Nazi officer hat.

"Hoo hoo!"

There was a man behind a counter, who appeared to be wearing a…sweater thing. I really didn't know, but it was a nice green outfit, and a green hat.

"Big summer blowout! Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention! Ya?"

Clogs seemed good, but I didn't have the money. Or did I? Maybe I still had points.

"Um, no thank you. But have you seen anyone else come by here? Like a man in a green American soldier outfit. Or a big Russian? Or a Japanese guy? And is your name Oaken." I asked.

"Well, no. And yes I am Oaken. Well it seems the only one to be out in this storm is you. But if you would like, I could throw in a free visit to Sauna."

"Thank you, but no thank you." I said.

"May I ask what you're holding?" Oaken asked.

Of course people are not going to see you holding a weapon that a scientist created in 935's research. Oh sure!

"A big thingy, like the other thingy. And this thing, I just found, I'm going to keep it. And find out what it is!" I said.

"Well, good luck.

I heard the door open again, and it was Anna, and her dress looked frozen. Oaken said the same thing about his summer blowout.

"Um, for now boots. Winter boots, and dresses?" Anna asked.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken said.

He was pointing to only one pair of winter boots, and one winter dress for her. I think I'll manage with my uniform, it wasn't too bad. She went over to get some boots and the dress.

"So I was wondering, did another young woman come by here? Maybe the queen?" Anna asked.

"The only one to be out in this storm is you dear!" Oaken said.

Anna placed them on the counter. She seemed to have anger looking at me. Well so did I. I don't care about this time, I'd rather continue exploring. Plus I had a plan, and it was ruined!

"Ahem!" I said.

The door opened again, and it was this other man who's winter clothes were all covered in snow.

"Even this fellow! Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The man came up to the counter and asked Anna to move. He was trying to get some carrots to purchase, plus some rope and a pickaxe.

"Wherever could the storm be coming from?" Oaken asked.

"The North mountain."

He put the two items on top of the carrots.

"Alright, that'll be forty." Oaken said.

"Forty? No ten!"

"No good! This is from our winter department! And supply and demand are a huge issue!" Oaken explained.

"Wanna talk a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living!"

The man pointed outside to a sleigh with ice tied up.

"Oh that's a rough business to be in right now! That's unfortunate." Anna said.

"Still forty, but I'll throw in a visit to Oaken sauna!" Oaken offered.

He waved to inside the sauna saying "Hoo hoo". There was uh…two boys, one women, one girl, and one man, all waving in their towels. I just waved, and Anna also did.

"Help me out!" The man said.

"Alright, I'll get you this no more!" Oaken said.

I really don't know what he did, he just changed the places of the carrots, pickaxe and rope.

"Em, what's your name?" I asked the man.

"Kristoff." He responded.

"Um, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked.

Kristoff lifted his face mask.

"Yes! And stand aside, while I deal with this crook here!"

Oaken stood up.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

He just picked up Kristoff and threw him out the door. When he opened the door, there was three familiar faces and bodies I knew too well.

"Dammit! Hell froze over!"

"Good to see you Dempsey." I said.

"Where is vodka? Nikolai needs some now!" Nikolai said.

"Sorry. I do not sell that item, but I can throw you a-"

"I do not care for sauna's, I just need vodka!"

Oaken stood up, and tried to walk over to Nikolai to pick him up.

"Ok, you can have it, you can have it!"

Nikolai rushed out of the store. Oaken went back to the counter.

"So sorry for the violence!" He said. He also pulled out something. It was a jar of fish, and Oaken called it lutefisk, a jar of fish. Takeo walked up to the counter to look at the fish.

"Hmm."

"It's ok Tak, we still got those granola bars and Juggernog left over. Come on!"

Dempsey led Takeo out of the store. Anna turned to me, but looked at me in a "I'm sorry" way.

"Look, whoever you are, wherever you came from, can you help me?" Anna asked.

"Ah yes, another trip! Only no crazies dead heads chasing me! Wunderbar!"

"So-"

"Yes, I will join you. Along with my crew." I said.

I held out my right hand, while still holding the Wunderwaffe in the left.

"My name is Edward Richtofen, Dr. Richtofen."

We shook hands.

"It's good to be acquainted with you." Anna said.

Anna then purchased her boots, and dress, along with the other stuff that the Kristoff fellow couldn't purchase.


	3. Chapter 3: Beasts

**Where has this been? I don't know…**

**The reason I haven't been posting was because, I had some other stories to be taken care of, and all I see is UPDATE. In this chapter, I hope to see more reviews where, you describe your favourite parts, etc. But, I'm glad that people still want this to be updated, I almost forgot that I'm probably the only one who will ever do a crossover like this.**

* * *

**Richtofen's POV(Still)**

Well later, while Anna was trying to get that man, Kristoff, his equipment, I was having a… discussion with my unconventional allies.

"So Doc? What kind of mess did you get us into this time?" Dempsey asked.

"Dempsey, you wouldn't be able to understand even if I placed it on the tallest mountain." I mocked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

He tried to approach me, but Takeo was the one who was going to attempt to control Dempsey.

"Remember American, without the doctor, we are stuck here, our names forever forgotten, even if have our weaponry." Takeo said.

"Fine, but Rick, if you get us out of here, that doesn't mean I ain't going to kick your ass!" Dempsey said.

"Fine American, have it your way."

I suddenly started to lower my voice tone.

"When I take over the world, people will remember me, but forget that ice queen. I am the true master of time and space…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dempsey asked.

"Oh nothing, don't get let it over your head." I said.

"Hmph."

Dempsey turned around, and headed to the shed to where this Princess Anna was, and she came out with Kristoff, and his reindeer.

"Who are these people? And what are they wearing?"

"You wouldn't understand my friend…" I said.

"We are from a time, that you may not live to see…" Takeo said.

"Do you have Vodka?" Nikolai asked.

I just facepalmed.

"Nikolai no, they don't have vodka." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I still have some and it's cold!" Nikolai said taking out his bottle and taking a sip.

"Nikolai, this ain't the time…" Dempsey said.

Takeo just crossed his arms, and looked at Anna.

"No matter where we go, no matter what happens, he is always drunk! And he didn't even remember he still had vodka…" He said.

"Oh my that's uh…that's uh…I don't know what to say..." Anna said.

"Hey hey, listen here, be thankful that you haven't fallen under the wrath of the mother land." Nikolai said.

"Ok, it's weird, and nice meeting all four of you, but-"

"Ah yes, you want to know where we were born, ya?" I interrupted Kristoff.

"Yes." Kristoff sighed.

"Ok, so I'm from Germany, Takeo's from Japan, Dempsey's from America, and Nikolai's from Russia. And to sum up, we're all from the future! There, happy?"

"Ok so…can we go now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I wanna get moving! Let's go meet that ice chick!" Dempsey said.

"Dempsey, do you show no respect at all? Stupid American…" I said.

"Well, if you weren't playin' with your toys back in that cosmodrome, then we wouldn't be in this mess wouldn't- NO! If you didn't fiddle around with that lab of yours, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Dempsey seems upset, as usual, but I didn't plan for this.

"Dempsey, we must endeavour to find the ice queen. You do want to see her, don't you?" Takeo said.

"OH YEAH! I'm sure she'll do me just fine." Dempsey said.

"Let's just go." I said shaking my head.

"Ok, so it's going to be a tight fit, so you four gotta-"

"Already on it!" I said.

Cutting off Kristoff is my pleasure! So, I squeezed on first, on top of his supplies, then Dempsey, then Takeo, then Nikolai. Funny, we seemed to fit nicely on this man's supplies.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long trip…" I sighed.

And it was a long trip, I was just hearing bullshit about Anna's relationship with this man named Hans, while uncomfortably being dragged by a flea bag. I presume it was the man that was beside her. Oh well…the sleigh ride was coming to a hault, and Kristoff was scanning with an oil lamp. Well, it didn't look good.

"Hell hounds!" Nikolai screamed.

"Go Sven." Kristoff said.

He pulled the sleigh, away from a pack of dogs. They didn't seem to be hell-hounds, just plain wolves. No problem.

"Keep driving, we'll handle this!" I said taking out the Wunderwaffe DG-2 .

I jumped out of the sleigh, and the rest of my little gang followed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kristoff yelled.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT! YES!" I shouted back.

Some wolves continued the pursuit of Anna and Kristoff, which is stupid! But a good portion left behind. I pointed my weapon towards the pack, and flipped the On switch.

"COME AND GET IT MY PRETTY!" I yelled.

The wolves started to charge, I shot a round of that, electric goodness! Ooh, it's so delightful! And they smelled better when they were cooked anyway. I let them have their fun, Dempsey had a knife and an M1911, Nikolai had a sickle, and a ray gun, Takeo stuck to his katana.

"These beasts could not take my honor!" Takeo said.

"Yeah yeah, ok bullshit-oh warrior!" Nikolai taunted.

"Efficiency is good business Nikolai, and you show none of it! You shame yourself!" Takeo said.

"Uh guys, remember? Wolves chasing our ride?" Dempsey reminded.

"Yes, you're right American, let's go, let's hope they didn't get eaten as well, because their body parts could be so useful! YA HA HA!"

"Ba! Whatever, if we get to top of mountain, there may be some vodka! All will be good!" Nikolai said.

"Let's just go already! GEEZ!" Dempsey yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Desire and Irony

**It's been a while hasn't it? I hope people come back for reviewing this chapter! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had escaped the wolf pack. Sven had gotten them away by, Kristoff who had to go with one option of jumping a cliff, to the other side. They made it to the other side, some issues however, were, that, Kristoff's sled didn't make it. He lay there, in the snow, with his hands on his head, groaning about helping others again was a bad idea.

"I'll replace your sled, and everything in it…" Anna told him. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

Anna started to then walk off. Sven poked at Kristoff, still on the ground.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore." He sat up. "In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again!"

Kristoff started to then mimic Sven's thoughts, in his words.

"_But she'll die on her own."_

"I can live with that."

"_But you won't get your new sled if she's dead."_

Kristoff groaned, and had to agree with Sven's thoughts, that he translated.

"Sometimes I really don't like you…" Kristoff said.

Sven started to get excited with his owner agreeing.

"HOLD UP! We're coming." Kristoff called out to Anna.

"GREAT! You are?! I mean, SURE! I'll let you tag along!"

"Hey, what about the four?!" Kristoff asked, getting up.

"What, Richtofen and friends? They'll be FINE! I hope…" Anna responded, cheerfully.

Kristoff started to catch up to Anna and Sven, and then continued up the mountain.

**Later…**

**Meanwhile…**

The night turned to day, and Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen were still trying to find another way to re-join Kristoff and Anna, as they were navigating the mountains. They could see that there was vast forest on the bottom.

"VODKA!" Nikolai whined.

"Ah quit your whining Nik! We may get some soon enough! Besides, I'm looking for some hot chick action here…" Dempsey exclaimed.

"American shows no honor, no respect!" Takeo snarled.

"_Kill me now…"_ Richtofen thought.

"Hold on, hold on! What the hell are we even doing anyway? We've been killing zombies for so long, now we're trying to save the world from some dangerous chick." Dempsey said.

"Yes! Doctor, why aren't we teleporting to Russian Vodka factory?" Nikolai questioned.

"I have to agree with Nikolai, except for the vodka part. All this time, travelling to these facilities and locations, Takeo asks why?"

"All in good time Mein Children, all in good time!" Richtofen sang.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Dempsey then charged at Richtofen, and tackled him. They pushed each other off of the hill, and started rolling down, towards the forest.

"Please tell me the only reason they're rolling that way is because of Vodka…" Nikolai cried.

"You never change Russian…" Takeo snarled.

He then jumped on the path that Dempsey and Richtofen made, and used it to slide on, with his feet, taking out his katana for some slight support.

"WAIT FOR!" Nikolai took a step, trying to follow Takeo, but slipped, and was sliding on his back. "Meeeeeeeee!"

Nikolai was moving so fast, ungracefully, that he knocked over the graceful, slow Takeo. They kept sliding until they bumped into Dempsey and Richtofen, who were standing up, wiping snow off of their uniforms. They were both knocked down again, and had to wipe the snow off, again, but Nikolai and Takeo had to wipe the snow of their uniforms now.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to, c-c-c-c-cold, Tak-Tak-Takeo prefer warm ju-ju-ju-ju-jungles of Japan." Takeo shivered.

"Oh Boohoo! Is the little warrior crying over the cold!" Nikolai mocked.

"Hmph! Nikki, you are so drunk, you wouldn't realise that you walked over a cliff, even if it happened!" Takeo yelled back.

"ALRIGHT!" Richtofen screamed. "We will be going now, so shut up! And let's just get on with the journey, then MAYBE, I can get you all that you desire!"

"Vodka?" Nikolai asked.

"Ah yes, the Vodka!" Richtofen responded.

"Warm place?" Takeo asked.

"But of course!" Richtofen smiled.

"Hot chick?" Dempsey asked.

"Dempsey…you and Anna match quite well by the way. Anyone else agree?"

Nikolai and Takeo were silent.

"Princess Anna shows spirit, but lacks patience. Takeo says more brother-sister like." Takeo said.

"So, can we please keep going?" Nikolai asked.

"Of course Nikolai! The fun is just beginning!" Richtofen responded, cheerfully.

"So first of all, where are we now?" Dempsey questioned.

They could see all around them, frozen trees, with ice hanging off of them, making noises of wind chimes.

"Alright, now this!"

Dempsey couldn't finish.

"Is what?" Nikolai asked.

"NICE." Dempsey finally said.

"Hm, Takeo agrees with you American, for once…" Takeo said.

"Wait!" Dempsey yelled.

Everyone grew silent, then they could hear singing from somewhere in the distance.

Anyone else here that?" Dempsey asked.

"Hear what?" Richtofen responded.

"_IN SUMMER!"_

"That is the most annoying singing voice I've ever heard." Nikolai commented.

They then tried to find where the voice emulated from. There was chimes blocking the way, Takeo looks through the chimes, and he sees Anna, Kristoff, and Sven, with a walking snowman.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

"DON'T YOU DARE." Anna snarled.

"_IN SUMMEEEEEEEEER!"_

Takeo stepped forward, exposing himself.

"Oh HI! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf cheerfully sang, walking up to him.

Dempsey, Nikolai and Richtofen came out.

"If I had a penny, for every little weird creature we've encountered, I'd be richer than Vanderhaar!"

Everyone stared at Dempsey, confused, and bewildered.

"WHAT?!"

Anna and Kristoff came back into focus.

"Told you they'd make it." Anna said to Kristoff.

"Anna, you know them?" Olaf asked.

"Yes we do." Anna smiled.

"OH GOODY! More people to join us on our journey!" Olaf began to skip along, in another direction. "Come on, Elsa's this way!"

Anna began to follow Olaf, so did the four, along with Sven, leaving behind Kristoff. While Kristoff was listening to Anna introducing the crew to Olaf, Kristoff stood in disappointment, with the ironic fact that Olaf doesn't know the TRUE fate of what happens to him in summer.

"Somebody's gotta tell him…" He said to himself.

Kristoff walked off to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Chaos

**Arrendelle…**

The townsfolk were all trying their best to keep warm, using anything at their disposal, with their warm clothing, wood, etc. Prince Hans was carrying out the task of taking care of the town. He had made arrangements for the palace to be open, so the people can warm themselves with soup, and he was giving out warm rags to some of the folks, along with assistance from the guards of Arrendelle.

The only thing that was bothering him was, the four odd-dressed soldiers that had appeared, claiming to be from the 1900's. He's beginning to believe it was true, as he remembers all too well, the powerful display from Richtofen's Wunderwaffe DG-2, In addition, there was Richtofen's broken device, which he had the guards gather for inspection. He had noticed the symbols on the uniforms. He was trying to arrange his thoughts.

_"Hmm, so, the man in yellow, and oval cap, had a symbol which appeared to be a red, surrounding…well. I think it was two S's, together. The larger man, in that green hood, there was a red symbol, with an axe, and some sort of curved blade. The man in the dark blue uniform, and his sword, is nothing like any uniform I've ever seen. The last man, in that green jacket, shirt, pants, and light coloured boots, I don't know…Why are they here? Are they really from the future? Was that weapon real?!"_

"PRINCE HANS."

Hans' train of thought was interrupted, as he noticed the Duke of Weselton walk up to him, frustrated.

"Are we expected to sit here, and freeze, while you give away Arrendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given me her orders!"

"And that's another thing! Has it occurred to you, that she may be conspiring with the sorceress," The Duke paused for a brief moment, then continued. "AND, the four strange men, to destroy us all!"

"Do not question the Princess! She left me in charge!" Hans scolded. "I will not hesitate to protect Arrendelle from treason!" He assured.

"Tr-Treason?" The Duke trembled.

Just then, a horse's cry was heard from outside the city. It became clearer, as it was indeed a horse, and it entered the town, freaking out. Hans was able to calm it down, as the townsfolk recognized the horse as, Anna's. He immediately knew what was going on, as he looked up at the mountains.

"Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to go out and find her!"

A couple of the guards of Arrendelle, volunteered. The Duke of Weselton, then said he volunteered his two bodyguards.

"Be prepared for anything! If you happen to encounter the Queen or the strange group of men, you are to put an end to this madness!" He quietly instructed.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The four soldiers, along with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, had been walking relentlessly up the mountain. They have made their way, into this cavern structured area, and there was rows of large shaped, icicles, that were spread around. They were spread around so unevenly, that Kristoff almost cut himself when he collided with one, on his nose.

"Yes, this is torture!" Richtofen chuckled to himself.

"A warrior does not fear such magnitude of danger spread around him." Takeo said.

"Reminds me of third wife, she was too big of problem to deal with, but she could dance the troika quite well!" Nikolai said.

"Ain't that the dance that requires three people?" Dempsey asked.

"But third wife was big woman, she could do both parts!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Eew…" Dempsey said, grossed out.

While the four were having their conversation, Kristoff was asking Anna what her plan was.

"I'm going to talk to my sister!" She said, confidently.

"That's it? You're just going to talk to her? My ice business is riding on you talking to you sister?" Kristoff asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, seems like a legit plan." Nikolai called out.

"NO! That's the worst plan ever!" Richtofen said.

"Well, do you have somethin' better, DOC?!" Dempsey asked.

"Well…no. We could always kill her?"

"NO." Anna and Demspey simultaneously said.

"Come on guys! I'm sure that Elsa's the warmest, nicest person ever!" Olaf said, walking into an icicle, separating his body.

"Oh look at that, I've been impaled." Olaf chuckled.

Richtofen laughed his insane laugh, then helped Olaf off of the icicle, and put him down.

"Wow, you are so kind!" Olaf said.

"Oh, nothing to it!" Richtofen replied.

"Oh, shut up…" Nikolai scolded.

"CONTINUE. ADVANCEMENT!" Takeo yelled out.

They continued the hike up the mountain. As they came up to this cliff, Anna wondered what they were going to do now.

"It's too steep! I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains!" Kristoff said, reaching for his equipment.

"Says who?"

Sven gave Kristoff a tap, and he saw Anna was trying to climb on her own. Not only Anna, but also Demspey!

"Dempsey, please hurt yourself!" Richtofen taunted.

"Screw you Rick-TOH-FAN!" Demspey called down. "Besides, we got ourselves a Queen/Sister to see!"

"You're both going to kill yourselves…" Kristoff said.

"This is what I mean! They both rush into main battle!" Takeo growled.

"How do you even know Elsa wants to see you?" Kristoff questioned.

"Sorry! Not listening!" Dempsey yelled.

"Dempsey, can you please just come down already!" Nikolai said.

"There's no convenient staircase to point us to our destination, is there Nik?" Dempsey questioned, struggling.

"Don't know. Maybe I should look." Nikolai replied.

"You know, people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone. Right guys?" Kristoff said to Anna, and the rest of the gang.

"No one wants to be alone! Maybe you…" Anna responded.

"I'm not alone, I have friends remember?" Kristoff reminded.

"Oh, the 'Love Experts'?" Anna asked.

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff smirked.

"I don't think we made it that far." Dempsey said, looking down.

Anna looked down as well, it turns out they only climbed a little rock.

"Awww…" Anna sadly groaned.

"Hey guys!"

They looked over, to see that Nikolai was at the entrance to a cave, right along Olaf.

"It turns out there is big staircase, leading us where to go! Who could've thought?!"

"CATCH!" Anna quickly called down to Kristoff.

Kristoff reacted on time, and caught Anna, then put her down on her feet.

"That was a crazy trust exercise!" She said.

"I'm practising my trust exercise!" Richtofen said. "Come on Dempsey, jump down!"

Dempsey jumped down, feet first, which caused Richtofen to get knocked over.

"DAMN IT! I wanted Dempsey to fall and break his back, not me!" Richtofen cried.

"Oh, GEEEET UP!"

Dempsey dragged Richtofen in the snow, and he also put Richtofen's officer cap back on his head.

"Ah thank you." Richtofen growled.

Dempsey silently followed the others, and Richtofen trailed behind.

"So what the hell is the big deal any-"Richtofen then caught sight, of a giant ice palace. "Way…"


	6. Chapter 6: Awe Struck

Everyone stared at the ice palace in great awe.

"Now that's ice..." Kristoff gasped.

"Hey! Now this is new!" Dempsey yelled, impressed.

"Wow, reminds me of pillars of Moscow Cathedral!" Nikolai commented.

"Mmmm, such a great work of ice craftsmanship! Takeo is impressed…" Takeo said.

"So flawless…! I think I'm gonna cry…" Kristoff said.

"Ah, who cares, no one is judging your love and interests." Richtofen said.

"Well...This is it." Anna said.

She began to climb the stairs, followed by Olaf, then Kristoff and his reindeer, who was unable to climb it, as he slipped down.

"Woah there buddy! I gotcha, I gotcha!" Kristoff said, helping Sven down. "Wait right here."

Kristoff continued to climb the stairs, still in awe, touching the stair railing, commenting the flawless work.

"HEY! Wait up!" Dempey yelled.

He started to climb the stairs, then the other three trailed along behind.

"You know, I really think this is not such good idea..." Nikolai said.

"And why would you think that Nikolai?" Richtofen asked.

"Well, if the Queen of this land made this palace so well, then how powerful would she be?" Nikolai asked.

"Hmm, Nikolai, we must be cautious." Takeo said.

"Well, judging by the way she froze the land, made summer into winter, AND, created this marvelous palace, I'd say her power level is over nine thousand." Richtofen explained.

The four stood behind Kristoff, and they watched Anna, who was hesitating as she held up her right hand, clenched to a fist, to the door.

"Knock! Just knock!" Olaf said.

Anna continued to hesitate, and stood quietly, staring at the door.

"Uh, why isn't she knocking?" Olaf whispered.

"With all due respect Princess, this is no time for hesitation!" Takeo said.

Anna finally knocked, after her third pound on the door, and the door opened.

"It, it opened!" Anna gasped. "Hmm, that's a first." She then said, bewildered.

"Treyarch, don't do that!" Dempsey yelled.

"Dempsey shut up, I told you, Treyarch is nothing to worry about!" Richtofen scowled.

"Will you all be quiet please?! Sheesh, you're ruining the moment!" Nikolai said.

"No, I forgive you guys!" Anna smiled. "But, can you all wait out here?" She added.

"WHAT?!" Dempsey scolded.

"Ah come on! Ice is my life! This is a palace made of ice!" Kristoff begged.

"Well, last time I introduced her to a guy, she kind of froze everything…" Anna explained. "And uh...guys." She looked at the four. "No offence, but I still can't seem to figure out what you guys are supposed to be representing." She was still confused about the uniforms.

"Eh, it's kind of complicated." Dempsey said.

"Ah yes, it is. Don't worry, you might be de-"

Anna gave Richtofen and unpleasent grin.

"I mean, maybe you'll see it." Richtofen said.

"Alright..." Anna responded.

"We will wait for the time being." Takeo agreed.

"Ok then!" Anna responded.

"Bye Sven!" Olaf waved to Kristoff, about to enter the palace.

"You too Olaf…" Anna said, bending down, then standing up once more. "Just give us a minute."

She went in, the door closed, then Olaf and Kristoff sat down on the

"Oh well, DRINKING TIME!" Nikolai declared.

Nikolai sat down beside Olaf and drank some Vodka from his bottle. Kristoff and Olaf did their best to block him out, but Richtofen and Takeo couldn't stand him.

"Always drunk…always." Takeo murmured to himself.

**Anna's POV**

Elsa's palace inside was absolutely amazing! The ceiling, the walls, all sparkled with the bright blue ice design! I looked around, there was a fountain, with water that was pure ice, in the middle of the room. There was a couple of stairs, which led up to an open doorway at the top.

"Elsa?" I called out. "It's me, Anna!"

I started to slip a little bit, but I found my balance.

"Anna?" I heard my sisters voice echo.

There she was, standing at the top of the stairs! Wow...she looks really different! But its good! Gotta tell her that!

"Elsa, you look different. It's a good different! And this place...! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you! I never knew what I was capable of!"

I began to climb the stairs, to try and get closer to her, but she looked like she was trying to back away.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, if I'd known-"

"No no, it's ok! You don't have to apologize! But you should probably go, please!"

"But I just got here!"

"You belong in Arrendelle!"

"So do you!"

"No Anna, I belong here! Alone...Where I can be who I am, and not hurt anybody."

Well, she doesn't know yet...I'm gonna have to.

"Actually about tha-"

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream coming from Dempsey outside.

"URA!"

"Wait, what's that?"

* * *

**I hope you guys are still enjoying this crossover! What will Elsa think of Dempsey and the others? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Always Faithful

**Elsa's POV**

Just when I heard the loud scream of a man, I saw someone enter. It was a man, he was wearing a light green jacket, shirt (with something wrapped around his body), and pants, along with short blonde hair. I noticed on the…thing wrapped around his body, some little grey, oval, balls hanging off his shirt, in addition to a small blade inside its holster.

"Anna, who's this?" I asked with worry.

"Ah, the Queen of Ice, looks more beautiful than I could've ever imagined! URA!"

This man seems full of energy, but the way he's talking almost appears to be like he is trying to make a move on me, seduce me with words.

"Sir, I demand that you introduce yourself. I don't want anyone getting hurt!" I yelled.

"Alright milady!" He walked to the base of the stairs where Anna was standing, then he straightened himself, and stood like the stance of my soldiers. "Corporal Tank Dempsey, United States Marine Corps! Been in the army for over twenty years, and I kick ass and make messes! Uuuuu-FREAKING-RAAAAAAAA!"

Ok, I'm not sure what to make of this man. He claims to be a soldier of a country overseas, a country I have yet to visit, and…the country my parents attempted to set sail to…

"Wait, isn't that where…Mom…Dad."

Anna remembers it too, they both died on that voyage trying to reach America for…I have yet to know why.

"Corporal Dempsey…" I said.

"Ya sweetheart? Can I call you sweetheart? Or should I just call you milady?"

Again with the seduction methods? And, I don't need to worry about running Arrendelle anymore!

"No, just call me Elsa please. I am flattered that you are part of a Military group overseas, however, you need to explain yourself! Why are you with my sister?"

"Well, it is a long story, so please, don't kick me out, let me stay, and me and my…friendos," Did he say "Friendos" sarcastically? It seems like he might not like his friends I suppose. "Can explain what's up."

"Wait, Anna, there's MORE?!" I questioned.

"Actually Elsa, there's a group of four, him, plus another three, with strange uniforms." Anna explained.

"Wait, how strange?" I asked, anxiously.

"Let's just say that they claim to be from the future…" Anna said.

"THE FUTURE?!" I said, astonished.

"Well…let's just say it sucks." Dempsey growled.

Then he got down on one knee, took out his knife, and jabbed it into the ice floor and began carving something. I wanted to get Anna away from him, but I climb down the stairs, keeping my hands clenched behind my back so my powers don't erupt on their own. I just let him draw…

As I was looking at the knife, it seemed different than any blades I've seen in my life. I've seen axes and swords of all kinds, but not that little blade.

"What did you draw Dempsey?" Anna asked.

I looked down, it was a carving of an anchor going through the earth, with an eagle on top of the earth. Below the symbol, there were words saying, **SEMPER FIDELIS.**

"That's who I am baby! That's what I was part of, and I'm proud!" Dempsey smirked.

Semper Fidelis…I believe I've heard this term before. In my studies, I've learned its Latin for "Always Faithful, Always Loyal." That's what Anna has been climbing up this mountain, she's faithful enough to try and climb up here and bring me back to Arrendelle. However…my powers are WAY beyond my control, I'm still not going back.

"Anna, I can't…" I firmly said, climbing up the stairs.

"But! BUT…" Anna said.

"Like I said, I belong here, where I won't be able to-"

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

Two other people walked in. Actually, it was a person and another living creature. There was a familiar looking snowman, wait, that's…

"Olaf?"

"You built me, remember that?" He asked.

It was him! I turned my attention to the second man, he was wearing some kind of yellow uniform top, and had both dark boots and pants. He was wearing some kind of hat, with an oval top, and in the middle, some kind of symbol with an eagle. I looked at his sleeve, and it was a red patch, with some kind of symbol, with two weirdly shaped S's forged together, in the middle of a white circle. Another thing, was the object he was holding, it looked like a weapon, but I have never seen! At the tip of it, it looked like electricity was occasionally sparking out. He walked up to the symbol that Tank carved, and shook his head with disbelief.

"Must you always be the center of attention, did Daddy not love you enough Dempsey?" He mocked.

He apparently talks in a German accent. So, is the man German?

"Shut up Richtofen! I was here first!" Dempsey scolded.

Ok…I still don't know what to think. That symbol doesn't fit any faction or group of today that I know of. Maybe they are from the future…or these men are insane.

"QUIET! Let the sisters have their moments, and we can have ours!" Dempsey said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh American, I just only wanted to get out of here and send us to Paradise. Actually, we're already in paradise, away from Mein pretties! What more do you want from me?!" Richtofen scolded.

"I want you! To shut up." Dempsey responded.

"Nein, I can talk whenever the Doctor wishes to!" Richtofen said.

That's No in German, right? I know this from a nearby Kingdom located in Germany, named Corona. Speaking of Corona, I wonder how the King and Queen are doing. I've heard of a long lost daughter being returned by a thief some time ago, I just never visited the place. Too bad I can't now, I've Let it all Go now, and they cannot stay.

Ok, so that the two have stopped bashing each other, now Anna was able to talk.

"Olaf is like the one we built as kids!" Anna said.

"Ja! This is the saddest thing I've ever heard!" Richtofen cried. "You and Anna could be like that again, no?" He asked me.

I really wanted to however, the day that I accidentally hit Anna, it flashed in my mind. Anna back then, jumped on platforms that I made for her, but she was too fast up and it caused me to shoot my ice that hit her head.

"No! We can't! Goodbye!"

I started to walk away, to head to the top floor.

"Good going Dempsey!" I heard Richtofen say.

"I DID A BETTER JOB THEN YOU!" Dempsey yelled.

Anna started to climb the stairs, while the two stayed down there.

"Please Queen! Don't shut her out again! COME ON!" Dempsey begged.

"No, you don't understand! I'm trying to protect her!" I called back.

"But, I don't need you to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!" Anna said.

She then began to speak in a sing tone.

_"Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymoooooore!"_

**Dempsey's POV**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we found the song in this GOD DAMN LEVEL! Seriously? Where's the rock and roll?! Where's Elena?! Oh well...Treyarch got really soft and decided, "Hey, let's just do singing alone!" Seriously Treyarch?! SERIOUSLY?! ARE WE EVEN IN TREYARCH'S GAME ANYMORE? Or are we in someone else's? NAH! This feels more like a scripted movie! Alright, let's follow 'em!

_"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand!_

_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand!_

We can head down this mountain together!

_You don't have to live in fear__'Cause for the first time in forever__I will be right here!"_

Now Elsa starts singing as she stands in the center of the room. Wow! This top floor has some ice chandelier! SWEET!

"Anna. _Please go back home_! _Your life awaits!_ _Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates!"_

Too bad she doesn't know yet…Then Anna said: "But-" Then Elsa sings.

"I know! _You mean well_ _But leave me be_! _Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Elsa and Anna both step outside where there's a balcony. Wow! That looks like a nice view!_

_"Just stay away and you'll be safe from meeeeeeee!"_

_They step back inside, me and Richtofen are just standing there. Judging by the look in Richtofen's eyes, I think the Doc really wants to dissect the Queen and see how her powers work! AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!_

Ok, so here's is the part where someone should separate the lyrics. HECK! Make Anna italics, and make Elsa italics Bold! PROBLEM SOLVED! Well…GET TO IT, whoever's writing this piece of shit! I'm gonna make you pay for making me die most of the time, while you ate some chips, and DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY AMMO!

"_Actually, we're not"_

"_**What do you mean you're not?"**_

"_I get the feeling you don't know!"_

"_**What do I not know?"**_

"_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow…"_

"WHAT?!"

"Ya…When we left, the city was basically had snow fall, and…basically there was snow everywhere!" Richtofen said.

"Hate to say this, but you kind of messed up while climbing the mountains." I said.

Is it getting colder in here? YEAH! It's starting to snow inside! She is really scared right now! Damn…

"But, you could just unfreeze it!" Anna calmly said.

"I…I don't know how!" Elsa said.

Richtofen rudely cut in.

"And I don't know how this got in my pockets!"

He pulled out a bottle from his pockets with his left hand, while holding his Wonder Waffle on the right.

"Where did you get Nikolai's Vodka?!" I asked.

"Oh, I stole it! Anyways, um ladies….CONTINUE!" Richtofen said.

They went back to talking to each other…by singing.

"_For the first time in forever!"_

_**"Ooooh! I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"**_

"_You don't have to be afraid!"_

"_**No escape from the storm inside of me!"**_

"_We can work this out together!"_

"_**I can't control the curse…"**_

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made!"_

"_**Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"**_

The storm is actually really intensifying in here! Snow's blowing everywhere!

"_Don't panic!"_

"_**There's so much fear"**_

"_We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

"_**You're not safe here!"**_

"Rick, you might wanna get your head down!" I said.

As much as I hated protecting Richtofen, he's the only hope I have in making it home to OUR time. We both went to prone. The snowstorm was getting much worse, and Anna's still singing bravely! She is completely oblivious of what may happen to her.

"_We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather! And everything will be..."_

"**I can't!"**

Ok, so while a burst of ice spreads across the room, Anna gets hit in her chest. She is down on the ground, weak, but still able to breath! Good! The rest of the group came up! Kristoff went to check Anna, Takeo looked like he was in fighting position with his sword! And Nikolai is looking angrily in MY direction! Mainly because Richtofen is beside me!

"STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA!"

He then tries to charge Richtofen, but instead trips! Next thing we know, we're sliding towards the balcony, and we actually broke the handrails, and we fell out, and we're falling out to the entrance of the palace! Thankfully back in Russia, I bought PHD Flopper, and I think I still have the perk. I landed on my back, I didn't explode. Nikolai landed on top of me! That's what really hurt!

"Tank, you ok?" Nikolai asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Nik! Just get offa me!" I yell.

I knock him off, and we shake the snow off of ourselves, while sitting against a rock, looking up at the palace. Just hope everyone else is ok…

"Look! I got my Vodka back!" Nikolai said, holding his bottle.

"How did-"

"Quick reactions my friend, quick reactions." He held up his bottle. "Here's to...well a hot Snow Queen that froze everything, and to Vodka!"

Nikolai took a gulp.

**Takeo's POV**

I'm at the doorway, while Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, along with the Doc, are all together in the center. Mmmmmmmm, such powerful wonders of ice, and the Queen who's emotions reflect the ever so changing colours of the walls in this palace! Takeo finds veeeeeeeeery disturbing!

"Anna, I know we can fix this together!"

Hmph, the Princess is very stubborn, but correct!

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

The Queen is very discouraged!

"You do know that your sister is going to keep begging you to come back with us, right?" Richtofen asked.

"I'm sorry, you are all leaving without me...NOW!"

She shot out ice out of her hand, and a giant snow monster formed.

"So close...YOU DIE!" Richtofen screamed.

"I will not succumb to you!" I yelled.

The monster turned around, and I pointed my katana at it. It roared, and I stood my ground, while trying not to fall over. There was cold ice around my uniform!

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

I run and slide forward, when I cut its right leg off, while I joined the others.

"NOW!" I bark.

We ran for our lives, down the stairs, and out the door.

"HEY TAK!"

I see Dempsey at the bottom of stairs, with poor Drunk Nikki. He looks drunk, as usual...And Kristoff's reindeer, Sven!

"Let's go!" Richtofen yelled.

We took off. Somehow Takeo believes, that thing is going to come back!


	8. Chapter 8: Shocking Display

**I'm gonna be honest, I'm disappointed. I apologize if I sound a little demanding but, every chapter, the reviews are just requests to update the story. Yes, I understand you guys love this story, but I need some things like, favorite parts, or whatever, what did you like, what you didn't like, what I may need to improve on. So, let's do that this chapter, please guys?**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I don't feel so good, but hey! I can still run! While me, Kristoff, and Olaf are running, the four are slowly trailing along behind us. The way Takeo handled his sword, and cutting off Elsa's monster's leg, seems to dominate the style and brutality of the guards back down in Arrendelle. I think it was mentioned his home was on the other side of the world in Japan? I can't be worrying about that right now, I need to be worrying about running away before that monster gets back!

I didn't even expect that! Elsa can make monsters now?! Perfect. The four soldiers, who I still can't seem to comprehend with the idea that they're from the future, they seem to always to pick a fight! The way Takeo cut the monster's leg off! They're pretty good!

"Don't stop running!" Kristoff yelled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Richtofen responded.

"Guys! Let's just stop and drink…" Nikolai said.

"Nikolai! Oblivious to monster chasing us…Takeo is annoyed." Takeo said.

Everyone stopped running for a second. Takeo and Nikolai seemed ready to fight each other.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Apologies…" Takeo said.

"Anna…" Kristoff pointed forward.

It was getting a little colder, and there was a little wind vortex that began to form in front of us, where the forest is. The snow monster was back! He just formed out of wind and snow!

"Nein!" Richtofen yelled.

"RUN." Dempsey screamed back to us.

"Chill guys! I can hold him!" Olaf said.

He's crazy! He's just walking up to the large snow creature.

"HEY! Leave my friends alone!" Olaf scolded.

The large snow beast looked at Olaf with a puzzled face, then gave out a loud roar, which caused Olaf to go flying behind us.

"DON'T WORRYYYYYYyyyyy."

Olaf must have fallen down a cliff, so we have to be weary of the cliff!

"ALL RIGHT! That's it!"

Dempsey took out…a weird sliver object in his hand. It was shaped like an L, and, he seemed to be pointing it at the snow monster.

"If you wanna eat my friends, then EAT LEEEEEEEEAD!"

I heard a loud sound coming out of the little object, and I noticed some small holes forming on the monsters arm. I suddenly heard from the object a clicking sound, and it slightly changed shape at the edge, like a part misplaced or something

"DAMN IT! NO AMMO!" Dempsey suddenly yelled.

"You're doing it wrong American!"

Nikolai stood up front, and held up a red coloured object that was the same shape as Dempsey's other thing. I don't know, I'm so confused right now! Maybe they weren't kidding, or they're magical men!

"My name is Nikolai, and today's special is, the Green Balls."

"GREEN BALLS!" Richtofen screamed, and laughed.

He began to shoot, WOW! Green balls, out of the object, and it was enough to blow the monster to pieces!

"I'm not sticking around for that think to put itself back together!" Nikolai started to run behind us, through rest of the trees. "Plus, I'm out of ammo!"

Me and Kristoff, along with Edward, and Takeo began running after Nikolai.

"Takeo says MOVE!" Takeo yelled.

"Where's Tank?!" I suddenly realised.

We suddenly heard him screaming aggressively, along with the roars of the monster. And in the distance, I caught a glimpse of the monster's arm flying across the sky, along with Dempsey.

"Tank! NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"He'll be back…" Nikolai groaned.

"Yay! Dempsey's gone! A HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Why is Edward so happy that he's gone? I'm sad, and they're supposed to be friends! Right? RIGHT?! I can hear the stomping of the monster.

"The beast approaches…!" Takeo said, holding his sword up.

The monster was right there, it keeps regenerating! Elsa is really good at this!

"Out of everything I saw, this is the best work of 115 craftsmanship I've seen." Richtofen said.

"What is 115?!" Kristoff questioned.

"No time for talking, time to FIGHT!"

Takeo charged at the creature, threw himself on the ground with a summer sault, and attempted to cut through the monster's lower body, but he struggled with it. I think he got his sword stuck!

"You are no match for samurai!"

He's not willing to back down! Even if he's on the edge of defeat! HE WON'T BACK DOWN!

"Anna, we have to go!" Kristoff said, pulling me away.

"Don't worry about Takeo!" Richtofen tried to ease my head.

We kept running, it was just me, Nikolai, Kristoff, and Richtofen. We kept running until we came to a cliff.

"That's not good!" Richtofen freaked.

"100 feet of falling down! If only first wife were here…" Nikolai said.

I'm just going to ignore that, considering Kristoff is on the ground, digging a snow anchor. He attached the rope to it, and let the rope fall.

"Hmm, not what I had in mind, but this will suffice." Richtofen commented.

"Ok, so while you strange people keep talking," Kristoff began to tie the rope around me. "I'm finding a way down! It should be like landing on a pillow, there's plenty of fresh powder snow down there."

"Hand the rope to Nikolai!"

He grabbed part of the rope, then tied himself to it.

"Save some rope for the doctor!"

Richtofen also tied himself to the rope. He then reached behind his back, and pulled out the same strange device, that seemed to have electricity flow through it

"Ok, on three we jump." Kristoff instructed.

"Whee!" I heard Richtofen cry.

He already jumped! Which pulled three of us down with him.

"Whoever's controlling the ropes, start levering us down!" Richtofen yelled up.

Kristoff started to pull part of the rope up, and we slowly started to move down. Then out of nowhere, it seemed like we were starting to move back up!

"He's in for a shock when we reach the top!" Richtofen screamed.

I don't know what I heard, but I heard an eerie noise come from his…object, device, whatever he's holding. The snow monster put us in front of his face, then yelled: "DON'T COME BACK!" Which got our clothes filled with frost and ice.

"We can't leave without a parting gift!" Richtofen pointed the…thing, at the snow monster. "FEEL THE ALMIGHTY, OF THE WUNDERWAFFE DG-2!"

He pressed a trigger, and electricity began to overtake the monster's body, causing it to shake.

"Wow!" I yelled, astonished.

However, something else happened, the electricity even ran through the rope, burning it off from the monster's grip, causing us to fall. It didn't take us long to fall, and we landed in fresh snow, just like a pillow! Phew! Nikolai landed right beside me, and I couldn't see Richtofen or Kristoff. I could see Olaf, he had Richtofen's cap on his head, crooked, and there was a tip of a black pair of boots sticking out of the snow.

"I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs!"

Richtofen popped his head out.

"Those are my legs, you can't have them!" Richtofen scolded.

Kristoff then popped out the snow, holding Richtofen's…I caught its name, I think he pronounced it like, vuderwaffa DG-2.

"This is yours." Kristoff said, handing it back to Edward.

He then came over to me, and pulled me out of the snow. Meanwhile, Richtofen put Olaf's head back on his body.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Give me that!" Richtofen scolded.

We then turned to Olaf, and found that he took his hat back, wiped the snow off of it, then put it straight back onto his head.

"Good thing we have hard heads, ya?" Richtofen chuckled.

"I don't have a skull…or bones." Olaf randomly called out.

"Ok, so what are we going to do comrades?" Nikolai asked.

"Now, what…?" I thought for a moment. "Oh no! She…kicked us out, I can't go back to Arrendelle like this! And we lost Dempsey and Takeo."

"Knowing them, they'll find a way back." Richtofen plainly said.

"And, plus, there's Kristoff's ice business and-"

"Don't worry about my ice business." Kristoff said.

"Yes, we need not worry." Richtofen commented.

"Edward, what that thing?" Kristoff asked, looking at the object Richtofen was holding.

"Are you a magical man?" I asked.

"Not really magic but, more like a man-made weapon." Nikolai said.

"This was a…invention of a uh…group of friends I once had! And, I assisted in completing this weapon."

Richtofen's explanation seems legit, I think. He continued talking.

"This is the Wunderwaffe DG-2. W, U, N, D, E, R, W, A, F, F E, DG-2."

Oh, so I guess I was a little off when I tried to spell it.

"It's designed to fire a blast of DEVESTATING electricity, through multiple targets, harnessed by the powers of Element 115, and-"

"Hold on!" Kristoff interrupted. "What is this Element 115 that you keep talking about?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it Ice Man! Share some vodka with me!" Nikolai said, drinking from a bottle.

"No thank you." Kristoff politely said.

"Alright, best get moving." Richtofen suggested.

"Hey guys, can't tell if I'm drunk, but is the princess' hair turning white?" Nikolai questioned.

I looked at my hair, and he was right! It's turning completely white!

"Um…does it look bad?" I asked.

"…No." Kristoff responded.

"You hesitated." Olaf said.

"Well, I know someone that can help!" Kristoff said.

He began to walk, and the rest of us followed.

"This better not be the love experts…" Richtofen groaned.

"But it is!" Kristoff responded.

"BAH! We don't need them, the true love expert is Nikolai! Eh heh, heh, heh." Nikolai sang.

Ok…

"So, how do you know this will work?" I asked.

"Because…I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said.

"I think I told you this, but, I'm a doctor, and I can help with the recovery." Richtofen said.

Really?! Doctor Edward Richtofen huh?

"I'm sorry Doctor, but this is something my friends will need to handle." Kristoff apologized.

* * *

Dempsey woke up somewhere, and it was dark, and there was a small light coming from in front of the marine. Turns out he was in a cave. He turned around to find that Takeo was sitting around a lit fire.

"You are awake American, good."

Dempsey stood up, and walked over to him. To his surprise, Takeo was holding a weapon.

"Where'd ya find that?" He asked, confused.

Takeo pointed down a dark corridor that led deeper into the cave.

"There is blue rock deep in cave, and I found weapon drawings. Takeo took opportunity to buy, weapon." He explained.

Dempsey took a look of what Takeo scored. Takeo was loading bullets into an Arisaka rifle, and sitting up against the rocky wall was an-

"M16! OOOORAH!"

Dempsey walked over to it, and picked the weapon up with delight. In addition, there were about six magazines for him to use, in addition to a full mag attached to the weapon.

"So American, how will we find the others?" Takeo asked.

"Well...how far's the ice palace?" Dempsey asked.

"Not far, in fact, we need to go back up." Takeo said.

"The Queen doesn't trust us, we need to get on her good side." Dempsey said.

"American, she will not allow us in. We will need to fight."

"I'm just gonna go, don't know about you, but I'm going!"

Dempsey exited the cave.

"Dempsey wait!" Takeo's screaming was ineffective, Dempsey was already gone. "Impatient, incompetent American..." He groaned.

Takeo packed his equipment, and ran out the cave. He knew where the ice palace was, now he just had to follow Dempsey before something happens.


	9. Chapter 9: Cold Boom

**Hello again readers! Thank you for coming back for another update. I understand it's been a while but it took a while to get the inspiration back, and it was thanks to you guys that I was able to make this chapter!**

**We're currently(As of FEB 8, 2015) at 4400 views on this story. **

**Thank you again, and enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day, the sky turned dark, and lights glowed against the sky, and Kristoff was continuing to lead Anna, Richtofen, Nikolai, Sven, and Olaf to his "Friends." Currently, they were in a rocky valley, which had some hints of moss.

Olaf was on Sven's back, and was looking up at the glowing lights in the sky.

"Look Sven…the sky's awake…" He said, pointing up.

"Those are those called, the Northern Lights." Richtofen said.

"Da! Nikolai likes pretty sky light!" Nikolai said, then taking a shot of vodka. "Reminds me of better times." He said in a slurred, more depressed tone.

"Well, can't get any better than this!" Richtofen chimed.

Anna began to shiver slightly.

"Is it getting colder?" Richtofen asked.

"Eh, sort of. I'm kind of cold…" Anna responded.

"QUICKLY! Anyone up for a game of, Find the Heat Source, WITH THE DOC-"

Richtofen's words were then interrupted by Kristoff.

"HERE!"

He led Anna to a crack in the rocks, with some steam coming out.

"Must you always be the center of attention Kristoff? Did daddy not love you enough?" Richtofen asked.

Kristoff ignored him while keeping warm with the rock steam.

"How dare they ignore the Doctor!" Richtofen grumbled under his breath.

"Um listen guys…about my friends." Kristoff began. "Well, more like family…Um well, anyway, when I was a kid it was just me and Sven and they-"

"Adopted you?" Nikolai interrupted.

"Nikolai, if you don't stop drinking vodka, I'm not reviving you the next place we go!" Richtofen yelled. "Sorry um, please continue ya?" Richtofen apologized to Kristoff.

"Ok…Well anyway. They can be inappropriate and…loud. They can also be stubborn at times and they can be a little overbearing. I mean, they can be heavy, really, really. Well…I mean…they mean well, they mean well."

"Kristoff! They sound wonderful!" Anna said.

"Ya, not to sound depressing but, the four of us don't have a family no more. We survive on our own." Richtofen said.

"Well Kristoff, no need to show sympathy." Nikolai said, drinking his vodka.

Richtofen banged his fist against the side of his side and said, "Nikolai, shut up." He then turned to Kristoff. "And Kristoff, is there a Fam in the house?! All I see is a valley full of moss and rock!"

"Ok guys…" Kristoff walked into the middle of a spacious rocky area with rocks layed out. "Meet my family." He said, spreading out his arms.

Kristoff started to talk with the rocks.

"Um…What?!" Richtofen yelled, confused.

"They're rocks." Anna said.

"He's crazy." Olaf whispered

"Thanks a lot Captain Obvious!" Richtofen grumbled. "And HEY! That's my title!"

"Ok um…I'll distract them, you guys go!" Olaf whispered.

"Nein, I'LL distract them, soley because the Doctor is bored, and I don't want to hurt our poor Kristoff." Richtofen said.

He started to walk around, holding his Wunderwaffe DG-2. "Hello! Do any of you have any 115? No. Ok. Well…"

Anna, Nikolai, and Olaf watched with bewilderment with Richtofen. They heard a lot of things. "Excuse me do you have the time? Are you a Doctor? Would you care to explain this words of…Love, the Doctor doesn't completely understand it, as the Doctor only knows the word Joy. Joy and Love are completely different I hope."

"Yeah…I'm gonna go." Anna started to turn around.

"NO! Anna, wait!"

The rocky place began to tremble, next thing they knew, the mossy rocks began to move towards Kristoff. Richtofen and Nikolai ran off to the side.

"Is it me, or am I seeing double again?" Nikolai rubbed his eyes, and the rocks changed into the shape of creatures. "I'M SEEING DOUBLE AGAIN!"

The creatures all wore mossy materials and had crystals for necklaces.

"Hmm, very intriguing! The Doctor did not see that coming!" Richtofen said.

"Kristoff's home!" One happily exclaimed.

The creatures cheered happily, and some jumped around him. First, there was one who wanted him to take his clothes off to wash.

"I did that with first wife." Nikolai whispered to Richtofen.

"I don't care." Richtofen responded.

They continued to watch as Kristoff talked some more.

"Where's Grand Pabbie?"

"Napping."

Some of the younger one's started to present their recent achievements to him.

"I grew a mushroom!" One said.

"Look! I got earned my Fire Crystal!" Another said.

"I passed a Kidney Stone." An older one said.

Another younger, smaller one asked Kristoff to pick him up and Kristoff did, and another one hopped on his back.

"Trolls. They're trolls!" Anna said.

The creatures turned towards Anna and blinked simultaneously. "He's brought a girl!"

The Trolls picked Anna up, and surfed her to be picked up by Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I just learned to roll with it." Kristoff responded.

One of the Female trolls stood on top of trolls stood was given a boost by another troll, began to examine Kristoff. "Bright eyes, strong teeth, working nose. She'll do perfectly for our Kristoff."

"No…no, that's not why I brought her here." Kristoff said.

"You got the wrong idea." Anna assured.

"Hello?!" Richtofen called out. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

The creatures all looked towards Richtofen.

"Yes, yes, thank you Richtofen!" Kristoff yelled, then looked back at his family "Oh um, these are two…um, still not sure what to call them but, we met these guys. Edward Richtofen and Nikolai."

"Gutten Tag." Richtofen greeted.

"Hello Rocky comrades, good to be here, Nikolai thinks so." Nikolai waved.

"HI!" The creatures screamed happily.

A couple of the younger trolls decided to jump on Richtofen's back.

"NEIN! I don't like it when they lick me!" He screamed.

Nikolai stood there, laughing, while Richtofen struggled to get them off of his back. A couple others jumped on Nikolai's back.

"Ok guys that's enough." Kristoff said.

"Awwwwwwwww." The young trolls whined.

They did as Kristoff asked and climbed off of Richtofen and Nikolai.

"I guess we got "Trolled" Eh, Doctor! Heh heh." Nikolai chuckled.

"Nein. Those are different trolls but in a way…yes."

Richtofen turned back to the rest of the trolls and said, "What were we talking about again?"

"Why is Kristoff's girl holding back on him?" The female troll questioned.

"That's not it, we are in a very delicate situation here!" Richtofen responded.

"I know! I mean, our Kristoff brought a girl and you want steal her from him."

"NEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"

Richtofen's scream made everyone go silent, and this left them with them staring at him.

"What we brought her here for has nothing do with lovey-dovey bleh, bleh, bleh, business, we came because of great danger!"

"No, it was love that brought her here!" The female troll said.

"Danger!"

"Love!"

"Danger!"

"Love!"

They went at each other for a good couple of minutes, then Kristoff broke in.

"Thank you Richtofen!" Kristoff said. "Look, we really need Grand Pabbie. She's in trouble!" Kristoff told his family.

Anna's streak of white on her red hair began to increase, and made Anna collapse to the floor.

"Oh, that's not good." Richtofen said.

"She's as cold as ice!" Kristoff said.

Another troll came rolling in. It was presumably Grand Pabbie, as he looked a little older than the other trolls.

"There is strange magic here!"

Kristoff sat Anna up, and Pabbie held both of her hands.

"Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister."

"Um excuse me? Ya?" Richtofen questioned. "If there's ice in her heart, will that perhaps cause the heart to become frozen, freezing her blood, causing her to become one with the ice or something?"

"Kristoff?" Pabbie asked.

"A friend." Kristoff sighed.

"But your theory is correct my friend, she will freeze to solid ice if it is not removed." Pabbie said.

"Please tell Nikolai that there is way to remove it!" Nikolai panicked.

Pabbie looked down at the ground.

"Pabbie?" Kristoff said.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, if it were her head it would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Um…does this mean we need to get back to kingdom, get princess with the prince, kiss, and then all will be well?" Nikolai asked.

"I cannot explain that scientifically Nikolai but if that's what's to be done..." Richtofen sang. "Then we should be going."

Nikolai and Richtofen started to exit the valley in a sprint.

"I wonder where Dempsey and Takeo wandered off to." Nikolai panted.

"Oh relax Nikolai, they'll turn up shortly. Hopefully..." Richtofen said.

* * *

Takeo, with his Arisaka rifle in hand, was nearing closer to the top of the mountain where the ice palace was.

"DEMPSEY." He grumbled quietly.

When he reached the top to where the base of the stairs was, he saw a battalion of Arrendelle guards, led Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, along with the Duke of Weselton's two guards, all horse ridden. He hid from behind a snow bank.

"We're here to find Princess Anna! Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen." Hans then got off of his horse. "Do you understand?" He asked.

The Arrendelle guards responded, while the Duke's guards remained silent, which made Hans assume that he was clear.

Takeo continued to watch as the rest of the batallion dismounted their horses, then his instincts were giving him an itch. He turned around to see Dempsey with his M16.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dempsey asked, quietly

"Looking for you." Takeo responded with a whisper.

"Right Tak...right. Hey Tak look over there."

Dempsey put down his gun and pointed with his finger towards a lump of snow near the base of the ice palace.

"I believe that's the thing that was chasing us earlier, and those guys don't even know it yet."

Dempsey picked up the M16 once more and said, "Alright, it's time to party like it's 1776!"

"We will not kill the live ones!" Takeo said.

"I know but, we need crowd control, and I'm going in, not sure 'bout you." Dempsey smirked.

At that moment, the lump of snow that Dempsey said to be the snow monster, formed into the snow monster.

"Patience American. Let the creature take care of them for us." Takeo said.

"Good idea." Dempsey replied with disagreement.

They watched as the Arrendelle guards threw spears at the creature, and the Duke's guards fire crossbows. They were ineffective as they stuck into the monster's right arm. It roared loudly, and waved his arm to knock down the Duke's guards.

"Look." Dempsey pointed.

Takeo looked to where Dempsey was pointing, and it was at the door of the palace. It was Queen Elsa, who was taking a glimpse at the battle on her front door. The Duke's guards re-equipped themselves with their crossbows and rushed passe the snow monster, onto the stairs, entering the front door.

"Hey Takeo, if I die, tell Richtofen to lay off the Sauerkraut. Ok."

Dempsey charged with his M16, fired a couple of bullets into the monster's body, and rushed up the stairs, entering the palace.

"Huuuuu." Takeo groaned.

The battalion and the Prince appeared to be oblivious to Dempsey's gun, and continued to try and repel the monster with their swords and spears. Takeo cocked his rifle, aimed through the sights, and aimed for the creatures head. He fired but the creature moved, and Takeo only shot off one of it's ice fingers.

"Takeo?" Hans recalled.

Takeo fired another shot, but only hit the creatures chest, which was ineffective. Takeo didn't want to waste time with bullets, he then lay down the rifle against the snow bank, and pulled out his katana.

While the Japanese, joined by the Prince and the Battalion, attempted to mark a hit, inside the ice palace, the two guards were cornering Queen Elsa at the top floor.

"No, please." She begged.

One of the guards fired a bow, and Elsa covered her face with her hands, and she unintentionally made a thin ice barrier, which stopped the arrow in mid-air. The guards maneuvered around the room, when suddenly, "Alright! It's Payback-"

Elsa was surprised, and she let a sharp piece of ice form. She looked up to see that Dempsey had come in, and his had his M16 Assault Rifle, broken in half by a sharp piece of ice.

"WOAH! WATCH IT!" Dempsey screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Elsa cried.

"Who ARE you?" One guard demanded.

"Does it matter?" Dempsey asked.

The guard attempted to fire a bow at him, but Dempsey dropped down at stomach level, then jumped back on his feet and pulled out his knife. The two guards went back to the Queen, pointing their crossbows at her. She reacted by pinning one guard to the wall with ice, and Dempsey ran forward to charge the other guard.

"Oorah! Don't mess with the Queen! Or the Marine!"

Elsa stood there, watching Dempsey trying so hard to protect her, and fighting the man.

"Don't kill him!" She yelled.

"GOTCHA!"

Dempsey was already on top of the guard, holding his knife near his throat.

"Don't even move an inch, GOT IT?!"

The guard looked at the Marine's hard eyes, and nodded. Elsa then saw that the guard pinned to the wall was attempting to fire with one hand, but Elsa stopped him by knocking his crossbow out of his hands with her ice.

Back outside, Takeo made his way on top of the monster's head, with his katana dug into it's upper body.

"CUT THE LEG!" He shouted down.

Hans reacted quickly, and did as Takeo asked. He cut the monster's leg off, and Takeo hopped off quickly, pulling his katana out, and landing in front of the Arrendelle guards and the Prince.

"That was for my master!" He said.

"Alright, your friend better not have caused anymore trouble!" Hans said.

"I hope not!" Takeo responded.

Takeo along with Prince Hans and his guards, rushed up the stairs. When they got to the top, they noticed the Queen standing there, paralyzed, while Dempsey held one of the Duke's guards at knife point on the ground.

"DEMPSEY!" Takeo yelled.

"What?! I got it all under control!"

Dempsey's temporary distraction caught him off guard, and allowed the guard to be free from his grasp. Dempsey grabbed the guard by the shirt, and the guard did the same, tugging Dempsey's shirt.

Dempsey then pulled him off, but something else was pulled off from him.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Takeo yelled.

The guards and the Prince made a slight retreat, while Takeo ran straight back down to the entrance to exit. Dempsey looked down near Elsa's feet was an un-pinned grenade. He looked down at his shirt and realized the guard must have accidentally pulled one of his frag grenades. Dempsey jumped forward, trying to grab-tackle Elsa, in an attempt to save her from the explosion.

The guards entered back into the room, and saw that the entire floor had been brutalized. The icy floor had a big crack, along with a burn mark from the explosion, and there was the Duke's guards, standing with their uniforms burned. They looked to the side of the room to see Dempsey was unconscious, on top of Elsa, who was also unconscious.

"Take them back." Hans ordered.


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen

Takeo ran back to the snow bank and grabbed his Arisaka. He watched as Dempsey and Elsa, and two halves of Dempsey's M16, were carried away, and the battalion along with Prince Hans, rode back down the mountain to return to Arrendelle.

"Takeo thinks he should be heading back now!" Taeko said to himself.

Takeo put his rifle away, then started to head back down the mountain, in an effort to get back to the Kingdom.

* * *

Richtofen and Nikolai were continuing to run, and they were not getting to far as they were on foot. Sven, Kristoff's reindeer, passed them, carrying Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.

"We'll see you there!" Kristoff called back.

"OH! LET'S GO KISS HANS!" Olaf screamed.

Richtofen and Nikolai stopped, catching their breath.

"We'll never get there in time." Nikolai said.

"Well, if I had another Gersh Device, we could be on our way right now!" Richtofen scolded.

"It's not my fault the device broke!" Nikolai struck back.

"It's neither of our faults..." Richtofen calmed down. "I slipped on the Queen's ice, remember?"

"So...it's yours and the Queen's fault?"

"Nein Nikolai. If we are to be placing the blame on anyone, it's that stupid Gersh back in the Cosmodrome!" Richtofen said.

"Ah! It makes perfect sense!" Nikolai realized.

"Never the less, we need to get back, we need to somehow get out of here, back home." Richtofen said.

"But Nikolai doesn't want to go!" Nikolai whined. "Nikolai has plenty of time to drink now that there are no zombies around to eat our flesh!"

"Ah but you forget Nikolai, if we do things correctly, we may have a chance to be sent back to our time without any zombies." Richtofen said.

Nikolai was beginning to doubt Richtofen however, he knew that Richtofen was the only person who could get them home.

"Fine, fine, let's just go get the fucking device!" Nikolai groaned.

"That's better." Richtofen said.

Richtofen re-initiated his sprint, and Nikolai followed behind.

* * *

**Arrendelle...**

Elsa and Dempsey were placed in the castle dungeons as they were unconscious. Dempsey had his bandoiler removed from his body, so that his equipment could be analyzed along with the broken M16, and Richtofen's broken Gersh Device. So far, the castle guards couldn't make heads or tails with how the technology could be a hundred years beyond their time, or how such technological advancements could have been possible. The only thing they didn't worry about was Richtofen's Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"If our fragile Queen of the present can wield the powers of winter, then it is no coincidence that tough men of the future can wield the power of thunder." An analyst stated.

The only conclusion they could come up with, commenting on the Marine being held in the cell was that, his and his other three allies could be from a world full of evil and technological advancements where the world had been devastated because of it, or indeed, the items placed in front of them were not of the 19th Century but, of the yet to be(for them) 20th Century, just as the four soldiers have claimed.

This made the analysts feel uneasy, as if the second opinion was true, then the destructive future has come back a century earlier to poison and destroy the world with their advancements. In addition to, they already have a problem, and that was the Queen's powers and the eternal winter that layed upon Arrendelle.

Some of the guards wanted to execute Dempsey and Elsa, then go after the other three before damage could spread, but Prince Hans gave strict orders and said no. They need more information, of the future from Dempsey, and Elsa needed to stay alive in order for his plan to work.

The Queen was the first one whom Hans was to approach first.

As Hans was walking down the dark halls of the dungeons, lighting his way with an oil lantern, he could here screams coming from Dempsey.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! NO ONE KEEPS DEMPSEY IN CHAINS!"

Luckily for him, Elsa's cell was far apart from Dempsey's so his noise was reduced as Hans approached Elsa's cell door. He heard a faint whisper from the Queen, which was most likely her talking to herself.

"What have I done…?"

He opened the door and shined the light inside, and stepped in. Her hands were completely covered by cuffs so that her powers may be kept at bay for the time being.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked.

Hans put down his lantern then said, "I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arrendelle! Get Anna…and…" Elsa paused. She re-gathered her thoughts as to what happened at the raid of her ice palace. "Is "He" alright?"

"Mister Dempsey, is fine but I'm afraid that Princess Anna, or the other three have not returned."

Elsa gasped at the fact her sister wasn't back in Arrendelle, and she looked down at herself, attempting to hold back tears due to the possibility of her sister losing her life, and she might not be able to thank Dempsey for saving her life from his weapons, even though she was shocked of the destructive capabilities that one little palm sized ball caused.

"If you would stop the winter, and bring back summer, please."

"But can't you see? I CAN'T. You need to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can."

Hans exited her cell, leaving Elsa was left to grieve even more . One, her sister. Two, her savior. And Three, the future.

Hans had to now question Dempsey, the US Marine of the 20th Century future, who could possibly tell him what the future may be like. As he was nearing the dungeons section to where Dempsey's cell was, he noticed a couple of guards on the ground, gasping for air.

"What happened?" Hans asked.

The guard was unable to speak, and he pointed to the inside of the cell. There was one more guard on the ground, with the cell and cuff keys on the ground beside him, and the guard was cuffed.

"He escaped sir, he's…too strong."

Hans stood up and was going to call the guards at his disposal to recapture Dempsey. He wondered based off what he has seen, if it was even possible.

* * *

Dempsey was going around the castle in a stealthy manner, avoiding contact with the guards as much as possible. He listened to the guards and found the location of his equipment.

"I wonder if the items from the soldiers are done being analyzed in the throne room."

That's all that Dempsey needed to here. He headed towards the throne room to retrieve his equipment, carefully sneaking past the guards. He slowly put his hand on the doorknob, then noticed that the coast was clear. His equipment lied near the throne, and there was not only Dempsey's things, but Richtofen's as well. The broken Gersh Device lay beside his last few grenades, knife, and pistol, along with his broken M16. He figured he'd bring the Gersh device along anyway.

He wrapped the bandolier around his body, strapped his two grenades to him, put the knife back in its holster, back on the bandolier, and lastly the pistol, with a clip beside it. He held his empty M1911 in his hand, and took the last magazine he had left, and loaded the pistol.

"Eight shots…got it." He said, cocking the pistol, adding it to his bandolier.

He left the M16 on the ground as he knew that the people of this time would have no knowledge to repair or fire the weapon anyway.

He turned around to exit the throne room, but he found a group of six guards armed with spears and swords blocking the entrance.

"Oh…that's how it's gonna be. I get it."

"GET HIM."

The guards began to slowly approach Dempsey, blocking any signs of fear that they may have for him.

"This is gonna turn out REAL bad…for YOU GUYS!"

He took his knife from his holster and slowly began to approach. Dempsey and the guards stood face to face, then Dempsey quickly grasped the guards spear and swiped it from him, kicking him down. The other guards tried to hit Dempsey but instead, they ended up hitting themselves as Dempsey was a little quicker than them while at the same time he gave them hard hits with the ends of his spear. Seeing all the guards down on the ground, groaning, he dropped his spear, and put his knife back into his holster.

He then picked up one of the guards swords placed in its holster, then looked he took out the sword and looked at it.

"Not a Bowie Knife but, at least it'll do me fine." He smirked.

He dropped the holster and held the sword in his hand.

"Elsa's gonna need my help. Poor Gal won't survive without me."

* * *

Outside of Arrendelle, Anna and Kristoff were still riding Sven, trying to get Anna back to Hans so that he may reverse the cold curse. They entered the city and spilt up with Olaf, who spilt from them, going to another side of the city. They reached the front gates, and Kristoff got off Sven and carried Anna, who was still shivering from her icy heart.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff responded.

The gates opened, and two female servants, along with one male servant, came to greet them. They were worried for the princess, and they lent her their support to walk back into the castle.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans immediately." Kristoff said.

"We will, thank you." The male servant responded.

They brought Anna inside, and the gates were shut once more. Kristoff, who was now sad of the fact he could do nothing more for her, started to walk away from the castle and the city, with Sven following him, who could feel Kristoff's concern. Sven also wanted to help Anna, but since he couldn't do anything on his own, he had to follow Kristoff.

* * *

Takeo had made it back towards Arrendelle, and he walked past Kristoff and his reindeer.

"Oh, giving up so soon?" He asked.

Kristoff didn't look up, he just kept walking.

"Takeo has very bad feeling, Takeo must go."

Takeo ran towards the front gates, and the guards recognized him, and had the gates opened for him.

"Aah, easy…too easy."

There were no guards or anyone to escort him in so, he just let himself into the castle. He began to wander the halls to find the one who was in charge, Prince Hans. He knew that Hans could probably trust Takeo after his support he offered him and his troops back in the mountain. Wandering the unusually empty halls of the castle, he heard the faint sound of Hans' voice coming from the other side of a door.

"As thirteenth in line..."

Takeo couldn't hear that clearly so, he pressed an ear against the door and heard something treacherous come from the other side.

"…you were willing to marry me just like that! I figured after we married, I'd stage a little accident for Elsa."

"HANS. No…stop."

Takeo recognized Anna's weak voice. Hans spoke again.

"Then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to…kill Elsa, and bring back summer. AND, I'll get rid of the four, it will save us from tragedy."

"You're no match for them, or Elsa!"

"No, it is you who's no match for any of them. I on the other hand, will be the hero who saves Arrendelle from destruction."

Takeo has heard enough so, if Hans was coming after him, then he needed to catch him off-guard, so Takeo could strike first. He watched from a distance, out of his vision, a confident, yet sad, Prince Hans.

"Fake…" Takeo grumbled.

He followed Prince Hans quietly, and saw him go into a room, unsure of what room it was. He then overheard the conversation through the door. He was hearing voices he didn't recognize, the only voice he could recognize was the Duke of Weselton's voice. Hans fed them the fake story, telling them that Anna has died, and they were able to say their marriage vows.

"Prince Hans, Arrendelle looks to you."

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arrendelle with treason, and sentence her to death."

"But Hans, what about the four men? What of our future?" The Duke asked.

"The four men have to be erased. They were never here. They were never supposed to be here in the first place."

Takeo then backed away from the door, and walked away.

"Hmm…" Takeo began to think of a plan.

He thought and thought, and knew obviously Hans may trust him. Takeo would try and trick Prince Hans at his own game.

"When he exits the room, I will follow him, then strike when time is right. Excellent…" Takeo whispered to himself.

Prince Hans exited the room finally, and noticed Takeo.

"Something the matter?" Takeo asked.

"No…I actually need your help. Follow me." Hans responded.

* * *

Dempsey was down in the dungeons, at the door of Elsa's cell. He looked in, noticing her cell was freezing up, thanks to her powers.

"Just leave me Dempsey!" Elsa begged. "I'll be fine!"

"I don't take that attitude your highness!" Dempsey yelled.

He then began to bash at the door with his body. While he was doing that, Elsa was trying to pull off her cuffs, which were frozen. At that moment, Dempsey heard voices of approaching guards, which forced him to summon all of his strength to break down the door.

"WOW..." Elsa gasped, still trying to pull her cuffs off.

"Just break it!"

It was Elsa's turn to find her strength to pull off the cuffs. She then used her powers to break the brick wall to run outside into the fjord. Dempsey joined her, and they were running on the icy, frozen water.

"I just wanted to give my thanks to you Corporal!" Elsa said.

"Since when the hell was I "Corporal" to you! And, yeah, you're welcome! It's kinda my job to save people and look awesome doing it!"

"I just wanted to say so that it's out there! I really don't think you guys are all that bad!"

"OH YEAH?! Same to you!"

* * *

Outside the city, Kristoff and Sven had just climbed to the top of the hill to head more inland. It was there, they encountered Richtofen and Nikolai, both exhausted.

"Where in the world are you going?" Richtofen asked.

Kristoff didn't answer, and Sven was constantly looking worriedly back at Arrendelle.

"Da! I agree!" Nikolai suddenly said.

"Obviously!" Richtofen shouted. "Hey Kristoff, the town is the other way!" He pointed towards Arrendelle.

"Can't you see I'm walking away, there's nothing more I can do for her." Kristoff groaned.

Sven then stepped in, and made Kristoff take steps back in Arrendelle's direction, while making some coarse grunts.

"I don't speak reindeer, what did he say?" Richtofen asked.

"I can't understand him when he talks like that." Kristoff said.

He continued to try and walk back up the hill, then Sven raised Kristoff into the air with his horns, and knocked him down.

"What?! What's his problem?" Kristoff wondered.

"We need to go back to city! Isn't it obvious comrade?" Nikolai said.

"NO! I'm not going back!" Kristoff then looked straight at Sven. "WE, are not going back. She's with her true love!"

Sven looked at Kristoff with a begging look on his face.

"What in the name of Rasputin is that?!" Nikolai suddenly yelled.

The wind began to pick up, and there was a snow storm forming down in Arrendelle.

Richtofen and Nikolai took off as quickly as they could, and then both Kristoff and Sven followed behind.

* * *

Hans was about to step outside of the cell to go and confront Elsa to kill her, but he heard a click sound behind him, and saw Takeo raising his rifle at him, while behind him, four guards were pointing spears at his back.

"You disgust me you vile worm!" Takeo spat.

"And what would you know?" Hans turned and smirked. "Hmmm?"

"Betraying the Princess, leaving her to freeze, while you rise and take what is not yours!"

"Takeo speaks of nonsense! GUARDS."

Takeo quickly reacted by turning his rifle muzzle down to the ground, and fired a shot. One guard suddenly began to squeal in pain. "MY FOOT!" The other three guards bent down to help the downed guard.

Takeo put his rifle on his back, then equipped his katana.

"That is Captain Takeo Masaki to you!"

He lunged forward and push-kicked Hans out into the storm. And he hopped in as well, pushing through the wind, with his katana in hand.

"DEMPSEY!" He called out.

He heard something faint. "HEY TAKEO! OVER HERE!"

"WHERE?!"

Takeo heard the sound of a sword rubbing against the holster, and he turned and put his katana behind his back. It was Prince Hans who was trying to fight him.

"Bring it." Hans growled.

"It has already been brought!"

The two continued to collide swords however, due to the harsh winds, they were caught off guard, and fell over. When Takeo got up, Hans was already gone, which made Takeo put his sword back into the holster.

"Coward…" He spat.

"TAKEO!" Dempsey called out.

He saw Dempsey running towards him, holding a sword, covered in snow.

"Hey get over here. Princess is in trouble!"

Takeo followed Dempsey through the ever growing snowstorm.

"Prince Hans is a traitor!" Takeo screamed.

"YEAH! NO SHIT! I NEVER LIKED HIM ANYWAY!" Dempsey responded.

As they kept running, they made it to Princess Anna.

"Come on Sweet cakes, KEEP MOVING!" Dempsey barked.

"I need…Kristoff…" She spoke weakly.

"DEMPSEY! DEMPSEY IS THAT YOU?!"

This time, it was the voice of Richtofen.

"YEAH! IT'S ME!" Dempsey yelled back.

The wind made a giant impact on Dempsey and then he fell down face first on the ice, and dropped Richtofen's broken Gersh Device.

"Dem…Dem-"

"I'm fine Anna! JUST GO!" He screamed.

Takeo held Anna for support, and tried to keep his ears open for Hans.

"Wait…"

"…I tried to save her but it was too late…"

Takeo and Anna both continued to walk forward, then Takeo heard Richtofen screaming in disbelief. "NO! THE WUNDERWAFFE! COME BACK!"

In a miraculous moment, the storm finally cleared up. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 then landed on the hard lake ice, near the broken Gersh Device and aggressive beeps came from the device, and it suddenly exploded, releasing it's electrical energy and Element 115 powering it. To Richtofen, everything appeared to have come to a stand still.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

Richtofen walked, and saw that everything was indeed frozen in time. Everyone was standing still. Dempsey appeared to have the facial expression as if he's screaming loudly again. Takeo was raising his rifle, pointed towards Hans, who was holding a sword near Elsa. Kristoff and Sven were standing there while it appeared to be as if Anna was running towards Elsa.

"Hmm...either I'm so fast, or I'm high, or I'm dead, which is it?"

**"YOU'RE DEAD EDWARD!" **A demonic voice in his head said.

"NEIN! Get out of mein head Samantha!"

The fjord started to lighten up then everyone on the lake, along with the frozen boats, and the town, began to disappear.

**"YA! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! BYE! BYE!"**


	11. Chapter 11: Spread Across

"_Well…I always liked the monster within idea, I like the zombies being us. It's like…zombies are the blue collar of monsters."_

**Date: March 17, 2011**

**Location: Northern Russia, Siberia**

**Time: 1400 Hours**

**_Scene begins_**

**_Thunder goes off, Danny raises Machete, and cuts off a zombies head near a lighthouse._**

**Danny**

"We're completely surrounded!"

**Robert**

"We're completely fucked!"

**_Robert stabs incoming zombie with pitchfork. Michael enters shooting zombies with two sawed off double barreled shotguns._**

**Michael**

"Are you girls kidding me? I've been praying for this shit! Come on!"

**_A door to the lighthouse opens behind Michael, and a zombies dead body rolls down the stairs. Sarah enters._**

**Sarah**

"Boys... let's get to work."

**_The four continue to kill zombies in their own way. Danny cuts with his machetes, Robert stabs with his pitchfork, Sarah uses martial arts, and Michael shoots. Michael then decides to wave one of his shotguns towards a zombie and-_**

"For God's sakes, he missed me again!"

A clapperboard goes in front of the camera, and the scene recording is halted.

"CUT!"

The Director of the movie, George Romero who was annoyed with his actor for making this the eleventh take in the seventh scene of his new movie, _Call of the Dead._

"Are you blind, man?" George then takes one of Michael's shotguns. "Like THIS!" He then hits Robert in the face with the butt of the shotgun.

"OOOWWWW!"

Robert put his hands on his face to try and relieve the pain.

"See?" George said to Michael.

"No jefe," Danny came walking in. "I do it like this." He said, bumping his machete's hilt on Robert's head.

"Danny!" Robert exclaimed.

Sarah then came walking towards Robert, swaying her hips left and right.

"I do it like this."

Sarah roundhouse kicks Robert in the chest, knocking him on his back. Just then a zombie groan was heard as another actor joined the stage, climbing out from a window.

"Get back to hair and make-up. You don't look dead enough!" George ordered the actor.

"Come on, let's go." The other zombie actor said, trying to bring him in for make up

The actor turned out to be a real zombie. It then roared, throwing the zombie actor down to the ground, then grabbing George and running away, jumping into cold water.

"That ain't in the script." Michael said readying his shotgun.

Other zombies groans were heard in the distance.

"We're writing a new one! It's called," Danny swung his machete to another incoming zombie, cutting it down to pieces. "'Maggot! Sack! Massacre!'"

"This is a real nightmare!" Robert said, stabbing another zombie with his pitchfork

Sarah grabs a sickle and stabs a zombie in the back.

"Let's slay some stiffs!" She declared.

The slaying continued...The survival of the four actors began.

* * *

The crew began to wake up, and the room they were waking up to was dark and it was rather impossible to see or make out anything in the small, rather cool room.

"GET OFF ME SAUERKRAUT!"

"Dempsey! I hate you with every cell in my body."

"YEAH! Screw you to Doc!"

"HEY! HEY! Where is all the power lad? I MEAN VODKA!"

"Nikolai shows no honor!"

"TAKEO! I hate you..."

The group then went silent from their long rambling and heard a female sobbing from within the room.

"My...sister...Where...?"

"Mi'Lady? Is that you?" Dempsey asked.

"Yes...It's me Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!"

Elsa began to continue sobbing. "I can't believe it...My sister...My Kingdom..."

Dempsey followed Elsa's voice in the small room, and sat down beside her, then pulled her towards him.

"Shh...We'll get you back home. We'll make things all better for-"

"Oooooooh! DEMPSEY is caring ya?" Richtofen interrupted the quiet session.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RICHTOFEN! Ya know...Trying to comfort a nineteenth century Queen with ice powers that could go off any second here due to grief...GET THE HINT!"

Elsa remained in Dempsey's comforting grasp for a while, but then realized something...strange.

"It's strange…My powers feel...drained."

"What do you mean 'drained'?" Dempsey asked.

"I don't know but..." Elsa got closer to Dempsey and hugged him tightly. "For the first time in my life...the cold is bothering me. I need warmth Tank."

_URA! Now all I need an infinite supply of Jug! _Dempsey thought smiling.

"Ah whatever! Enjoy your time over there love birds! I, THE DOCTOR, will find a solution to get out of this." Richtofen said.

"NONSENSE!" Elsa scowled.

"Blah, blah, blah, WHERE'S MY VODKA!" Nikolai whined.

* * *

Hans awoke from the event that had just transpired. As his eyes slowly opened he looked up to see a rather large, damaged, building in front of him, with text engraved on the top saying: _Dem Eucsher Jolke._

In addition to there was a couple of big banners hanging off of it with a familiar logo on it.

_That's the same symbol on Richtofen's sleeve! _He thought.

He gathered his strength to stand up. As he stood, the smell of death and blood immediately overwhelmed his nostrils. Shocked and confused, he looked around him to see the lifeless bodies of soldiers, with agonized looks that have been painted on their faces, indicating their painful death. Hans has experience in being in battle as he was trained to do so as the Prince of his country, The Southern Isles but this…was on a whole different level that no well-trained Prince could stand. As he began to struggle on his feet, moving up the stairs to this large building, he heard a girl's laughter.

"Who…WHO ARE YOU?!" Hans demanded.

There was no response from the voice, only increased laughter. Annoyed, Hans advanced and found a way inside the building. There was absolutely nothing…no one to greet him. It was just quiet and ominous, walking down the halls of this nearly destroyed complex.

**"Having fun?"**

Hans heard the voice once more, only the voice had a demonic kind of mix within it.

_"Let's play a game!"_ The voice declared.

He stopped walking and heard groans coming from the entrance of the building. The same dead soldiers he saw outside, were approaching him. The most intriguing feature of these walking dead soldiers was the fact that their eyes were glowing bright yellow. He felt as his side and saw that he still had his sword in possession. He apparently doesn't have a choice.

_"YAY! I love play time!"_

* * *

**Date: February 9, 1968**

**Location: Kowloon City, Hong Kong**

**Time: 1700 Hours**

Kristoff opened his eyes. He woke up to the sound of falling rain, to darkness, and to a Chinese themed music coming from somewhere.

"SVEN? Anna? ANNA!"

He then heard something coming from in front of him, and noticed an object suddenly move out of the way from a crack in a wall with three men entering. The three pointed their weapons to Kristoff.

"Civi! Stand down!" One man ordered.

"Clarke! Get the weapons!" Another man, who with an eye patch, barked.

Kristoff, who was confused about all this, suddenly moved out of the way from the man, with guns hanging up on the wall. He turned around to see the man who he first heard, glare at Kristoff.

"Identify yourself." He demanded.

"Kristoff. I…Where…?" Kristoff said, unsurely.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to expose ourselves to a Civilian Hudson!"

"Weaver! He was here in Clarke's weapon stash. We'll bring him back for questioning. See if he knows or remembers anything."

The man, "Hudson", who identified the other man as "Weaver", ordered him to bring Kristoff out of the room until they gathered their equipment.

"Well…Let's hurry! They'll be here soon!" The man who was identified as Clarke said.

"Well you sure are prepared for a dead man." Hudson smirked.

"Just because I accepted the inevitability of my fate, does not mean that I'm in a hurry to embrace it."

The three men grabbed their weapons, and Weaver slowly turned the door handle.

"ON ME!" Hudson said.

* * *

Hans had fought aggressively through the zombie soldiers that he encountered. He managed to triumph over them, making a bloody mess while making his way through the wrecked building. When he got to the end of the building, he got to a large open balcony looking down at the entrance of the building, with a flag hanging on one of the sandbags, with the same kind of symbol that Nikolai had.

_"YAY!"_

"What do YOU WANT?!"

_"I just want to go home! Edward was not supposed to bring you into this!"_

"Who? Richtofen?"

_"My Daddy's work only brought trouble to the world! Now…I need help."_

"What have you done to Arrendelle?"

_"Oh nothing, _**MUCH! Eh heh heh heh heh heh! **_Just kidding!"_

"So tell me…This is the future. War…Death…Destruction."

_"My home's leader was a bad man, and he spread chaos all over the earth, just like you have in the kingdom and princess. Samantha could only watch as Daddy worked hard for them."_

"Your name is Samantha?"

_"And this WAS my home city. Controlled by the Third Reich of the Nazis. And this is where Russia came running into this building, saving the day."_

"Why?"

_"Oh LONG story that Samantha knows! But Samantha knows that war is over, and another is just beginning! WAR, WAR, WAR! Never stops! It's Samantha's fault."_

"What are you talking about?"

A flash of light suddenly began to engulf the Prince, and he suddenly began to teleport away once more.

* * *

As Kristoff followed behind the three men Hudson, Weaver, and Clarke through the buildings of Kowloon, they jumped over to another building but Clarke ended up slipping down. Hudson was able to jump down and grab Clarke, and Weaver helped Hudson stay up.

"What about the numbers Clarke?!" Hudson said.

"Ah yes, the numbers are the key to-"

That was Clarke's last words as a bullet penetrated his skull, resulting in his instant death.

"Let's go!" Weaver yelled.

He then rang up on a radio for extraction.

"Where do we go?!" Kristoff asked.

"DOWN!" Hudson answered.

While avoiding the pursuing Spetsnaz troops shooting at them, Kristoff asked them something.

"What is going on? What is the location of the Mountain that other man gave to you?!"

"It's the location of Steiner!" Weaver said.

"Listen Kristoff, we'll get our answers eventually but for the time being, as a witness, you are under the protection of the CIA. Got it?" Hudson told Kristoff.

They remained silent and continued to find their way down. Continuing the escape, they found their way below to the streets. As the Spetsnaz were closing in, a truck came driving in to save them before they could be overwhelmed.

"Where are we headed?" One man in the truck said.

"Clarke ID'd a Nazi Scientist working for Dragovich." Hudson said. "His name's Steiner. We're going to Russia, Mt. Yamantau."

The three were brought into the truck, covered from the rain.

"But first…" Hudson turned over to Kristoff, and he gulped. "We're going to have to ask you some questions."

* * *

The four actors in Siberia fought their way through the assaulting zombies, while trying to avoid their turned Director, George, who had also been affected by the Element 115, only in a different, "Shocking", way. From all the zombies they encountered, George was taller than normal, and he had a big electric spotlight, and finally, we was walking around slowly, following the actors, trying to kill them. The four were around the lighthouse when suddenly they heard knocking coming from behind a solid steel door.

_"Hey! HEY! Is anyone out there?! WE'RE STUCK IN THIS ROOM!" _A deep voice called out.

_"HELLO! THERE IS A RUSSIAN STUCK IN A ROOM! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" _A Russian voice said.

_"EXCUSE ME! Is there anyone out there who wishes to help? HELLO?!" _A German voice came.

The four were confused then they tried hitting the door. Danny went up to the door, and hit it with his knife.

_"AH! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! IN MY EYES!"_

_"HOLY SHIT BALLS! Me too...What did you do Richtofen?!"_

_"I DID NOTHING! Oooh! I think I found a lever, perhaps this will turn on the light!"_

_"OOOH! AH! LET GO! That's NOT a LEVER! RICHTOFEN!"_

_"HEY WAIT! That sounded like someone outside!" _The Russian noticed, and continued knocking. _"HEY YOU! I NEED VODKA!"_

_"HELLO!" _The German, Richtofen knocked. _"Could you help us? There seems to be a blown fuse or something! It's dark in here!"_

Just then they heard someone throw up inside the room.

_"Okay...that's wet."_

"Sure? Why would we help some evil sounding people while fighting zombies?" Sarah shrugged.

She then went upstairs to try and find the fuse, while Danny and Robert stood at the door. Michael went to lead George and their remaining crawler zombie away from them.

"What the hell is going on behind there?" Danny whispered.

"Beats me." Robert said.

They listened in on their conversation.

_"You know? I kept the power off for entire first marriage! First wife looked like Nikolai too much!"_

And...

_"Ooooh...What are the doctor's hands grabbing upon! It feels so delightful, YA! And squishy...?"_

_"HEY!"_ A slap was heard from behind the door from the deep voice. _"She is NOT for touching! Especially in the dark! HOW DARE YOU!"_

Robert and Danny looked at each other, and tried to hold in laughter.

_"Sorry Mi'Lady...I mean...Elsa. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Oh Dempsey...You're so kind."_

_"SEE?! What did I tell you? LOVE BIRDS!"_

_"For the last time Richtofen, we are NOT, LOVE BIRDS!"_

_"Can you just relax Dempsey...Eh heh heh...heh. Anyone up for a game?"_


	12. Chapter 12: World of War

**Sorry everyone that took SO LONG to update but I hope that this chapter makes it up for this story being absent for about three months. Thanks so much for the support everyone! As of now we're at 7400 views and counting!**

**Thanks again everyone and here's a new chapter in the Frozen/Call of Duty crossover.**

* * *

Kristoff had absolutely no idea where or when he was. With everything that had happened, escaping from Spetsnaz troops, running with two men who were on mission, being chased by soldiers equipped with weapons that almost related to weapons from the four soldiers he'd become to know, travelling in a transport that he could never have imagined being a man of the nineteenth century and riding on a reindeer for a good majority of his life.

Those weren't the parts that scared him most…What scared was he had been left with more questions then answers. Who was Clarke? What did he mean about "the numbers?" What was a Nazi? What is the CIA?

"Who are you people?" Kristoff asked.

The man who was driving in the front was given a gesture by "Weaver" to stop the van momentarily.

"Jason Hudson, CIA." Hudson said.

"Grigori Weaver." Weaver said.

One of Hudson's men then put a needle through Kristoff and he instantly began to feel drowsiness.

"It's only a necessary precaution." Hudson assured as Kristoff drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**Date: September 17, 1942**

**Location: Stalingrad, Russia**

**Time: 0600 Hours**

Hans was in a daze…hearing the voice of a little girl crying out about Nazis and explaining to him his deepest fears of the future conflict of war. As he opened his eyes and he regained his senses, he could see that he was right in the middle of it. Everywhere around a fountain lay the decaying bodies of soldiers…Soldiers who appeared to have the same kind of attire and markings to that of the soldier he knew as Nikolai.

He stayed still as men in grey uniforms were coming around to inspect the bodies for survivors. Hans went limp and tried to stay as still as possible so he may have a chance of living. The hard part of it was resisting temptation to puke with from the smell. He was able to hold on and the soldiers who came to inspect eventually went away after finishing off a couple of struggling, dying Russian soldiers.

As Hans began to crawl forward, he felt a tug at his side and saw a young soldier who was lucky enough to survive the massacre.

"Are they gone…?" He asked, quietly

"I…I think so…" Hans replied, whispering.

"I've never seen you in this division, are you one of us?"

Hans looked down at himself to see that he was still in his original attire from when he was in Arrendelle. "No…I don't have a clue where I am…" Hans looked over near a soldier and saw his sword. He grabbed it then continued whispering. "But I'm not with them either."

"Sssh…" Came another voice.

Both the soldier and Hans looked over to another Russian survivor. He looked much older with a beard and had a bloody bandage wrapped around a stump on his right index finger.

"I need your help…" The man said, grabbing a sniper rifle.

"Yes sir…Right away Sergeant Reznov."

"Dimitri Petrenko isn't it? And who is that man beside you?"

* * *

Back in the Siberian wasteland, the four actors continued to assist the trapped soldiers in their attempt to teleport away for Richtofen to complete his plan. There were struggles…

_"Oooh, is BLINKY LIGHT! HEY, what this button do?"_

_ "NIKOLAI! NOOOOOOO!"_

_"Oh great Nikolai, you just activated the MDT security system."_

_"GOOD."_

_"Excuse me ya, your side…the handsome one. We need you to locate the power source source for the security systems. They look like half domes with a hole on the top, kind of like a big…"_

_"A big what Edward?"_

_"Um…You know what? FORGET IT. I have a lady in here who is totally NOT a royal highness, high disciplined icy lady who takes EVERYTHING SO SERIOUSLY. So um…ah…Just destroy those and the security systems should go offline."_

So the actors went around, still avoiding the undead Geroge Romero and destroyed every last of the devices.

_"Ok…That did the trick."_

_"Ah yes…Takeo can you hand me that screwdriver-"_

_"BLAAH!"_

_"Takeo, are you alright…"_

_"Hate time travel Queen…Hate it…"_

_"Is that all you're going to do this trip?"_

_"He's just a little sick Doc- Wait, can't you do something?"_

_"Nein Elsa, I'm busy right now…Once we're out of here, the side effects will fade and Takeo will be uh…ONE HAPPY BOSHIDO, YA?"_

_"Oh boy I have such headache…I NEED VODKA."_

_"This is not the time to drink Nikolai."_

_"I heartily disagree your majesty…Is always perfect time for drink…"_

_"Hmm…Good IDEA."_

_"Really Richtofen?"_

_"Sorry my lady but you know what's worse than seeing Nikolai drunk?"_

_"His third wife?"_

_"Nein Dempsey…I can't imagine how much chaos would rain if he becomes sober."_

"HELLO? Yeah…Are you going to give us the next instructions or WHAT?!" Robert questioned frustrated.

_"Ah yes, yes…Can you please find some vodka that would be splendid…THANK YOU."_

The four actors sighed again and looked around the abandoned ship for any vodka.

"I don't see no vodka anywhere…do you?" Michael shouted.

"No luck!" Robert replied.

"HEY BOYS! THERE!"

Robert, Danny, and Michael went and regrouped with Sarah and looked up at a frozen vodka bottle in ice on a rail.

"I'll go up there and knock it down." Michael said.

"Be my guest…"

**"DIRECTOR ON SET."**

"You might wanna hurry up, GEORGY'S CLOSIN' IN." Danny exclaimed.

"Hold onto your socks," Michael started to hunk at the ice with a knife and got it out as it fell to the ground near the other three without shattering. "PEACE OF CAKE."

Robert grabbed the vodka in his hands. "AW MAN THAT STINGS!"

"What do you expect, IT'S FROZEN SOLID…"

"Well I…I-"

"Just hold on for a little longer until we give 'em their stuff, K?"

"Ok Sarah."

They went away from the ship and proceeded back to the door where the four soldiers and ice queen were trapped behind.

"OK! OK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Will you quit whining?!" Sarah scolded.

Sarah grabbed the frozen vodka bottle and pulled it off of Robert's hand.

"OW THAT STINGS…I think I might have lost a little bit of flesh…"

"Suck it up man, we ain't gonna be out of this for a while now." Michael said.

Through a tube that lead right into the room, Sarah put the vodka in and it was sucked through and made its way inside.

_"AH YES…Thank you…"_

_"Come on RICHTOFEN! It's singing time!"_

_"I'm not interested boys, sorry…" _

_"Really? I thought you royal highnesses get plenty of vodka no?"_

_"Nikolai, I never had any alcoholic beverages…I refused to touch them even wine."_

_"Suit yourself, this is how I, Dempsey, and Takeo over there spend our quality time in a box…Which by the way, what do you do in a box?"_

_"Staying hidden…trying to protect my sister…"_

The woman's crying was then heard from inside.

_"Nah it's ok, at least you're not alone now…I mean…yeah I dunno where your sister is right now but we got your back."_

_"Thank you Dempsey…"_

_"Mmmmmm…"_

_"COME ON TANK! I'M WAITING! Are we going to drink or are we hugging Elsa all day?"_

_"I'll keep him occupied for a while so for now…I guess Richtofen is the only concentrated one here so you should probably stay near him for a little bit."_

_"That's alright…"_

Dempsey and Nikolai began to sing while drinking the vodka. _"OHHHHH! Ninety nine shots of vodka…Ninety nine shots of glee!"_

_"WE DRINK FOR FUN."_

_"It's better than rum!"_

_"Ninety nine shots of vodka for me!"_

Elsa let out a light chuckle.

_"Hey Elsa, come over here for now…"_

_"What now Richtofen?"_

_"It is time to give our friends on the other side more instructions? YOU READY OVER THERE?"_

"READY AS I'LL ALWAYS BE!" Michael yelled.

_"Good so…Since they are occupied and we've worked things out. I need you to run a special errand for me._ _I need you to retrieve a very important device, it looks like a long, stiff, hard, golden rod... With fingers on the end, Aaaoohh, delightful."_

_"Why would you need a Golden Rod?"_

_"In due time my sweet Queen…All in GOOD TIME."_

* * *

**Date: February 11, 1968**

**Location: ?**

**Time: 0700 Hours**

Kristoff began to wake up found himself sitting on a chair, facing the man, Hudson, with only a lamp attached to the ceiling shining down on them both, in the middle of the desk. Kristoff could see that he had his jacket removed and had dark pants on along with his blue shirt and boots. Hudson was in a white buttoned shirt and dark pants, and had dark dress shoes on, and had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

Someone from the shadows placed a file on the desk and Hudson slowly began to unravel it.

"It is of great interest to understand who you are and why you are here."

"Where am I?"

"That information is classified but the information I have in this folder about you."

Hudson looked in the folder and began to read. "Kristoff, no last name. Born to a group who called themselves "The Ice men." In 1821. Adopted by an ancient race known as "The Living Rock." Occupation was harvesting and selling ice for a living. Presumed dead in July of 1845."

"Presumed dead?"

"We taken some blood samples and matched it to the DNA of this Kristoff and it is confirmed that you are truly him."

"NO! I'M Kristoff!"

"I believe you."

"Why would you believe me in fact," Kristoff jumped out of his seat and collided with the wall. "Is THIS EVEN REAL?!"

"If you don't believe me then maybe you'll believe him."

Hudson pointed to the man in the dark. The man, who was dressed almost identical to Hudson, approached Kristoff. He bent down and grabbed Kristoff by the chin.

"I never thought that it was real but…I discovered what the future is."

"Ha…HANS?! Is that you?!" Kristoff gasped.

* * *

The cast in Siberia went around the entire area, trying to retrieve the "Golden Rod" that requested for so deeply. It took a while to figure out how to figure out everything from using a submarine light to shine on the lighthouse, getting a weapon from the mystery box called the VR-11, trying to get a zombie sucked into the light that was shining in the lighthouse to collect it's entity but after all that work, the Golden Rod finally revealed itself.

"Ok…" Sarah said, reaching out to grab it.

"So THAT'S a Golden Rod huh…" Michael contemplated.

"Let's just give 'em their goods." Robert said.

They went back to the closet and gave them the rod through the tube.

_"Is that a rod in your pocket Richtofen?"_

_"Nein Dempsey…I've got us what we needed."_

_"How are we going to get out?"_

_"Don't worry Elsa, the teleporter should be functional…So…Thank you so much for helping us out there. Goodbye!"_

Electric sounds began to rumble from inside followed by a breakdown.

_"What happened Richtofen?"_

_"Well it appears that the fuse box shorted out…AGAIN."_

_"So what now?"_

_"Should I get out and push milady?"_

_"I don't think that's possible."_

_"Grr…This better be more rewarding than last time…Stupid Gersh…"_

Danny went over to the fuse box near the door and noticed that it was sparking out slightly. What he did was, he used his knife to hit it and it began to fix itself as the sparking stopped and it came back online.

_"Thank you again stranger! Perhaps we will see you another time! Goodbye!"_

_"Yo sauerkraut, you never told any of us why you brought us to…wherever this is."_

_"ALL IN GOOD TIME MY CLEVER DEMPSEY, ALL IN GOOD TIME."_

The sound of someone throwing up was then heard once more.

_"That what he gets for eating RAW FISH!"_

The electrical sounds was heard again then it faded away and there was complete silence in the room.

"…That's it?" Michael asked.

Something blue and shiny with marks that the cast recognized as the Death Machine power up, popped out of nowhere.

"Another Death Machine? Who wants it?" Sarah asked.

"I'll take it." Robert said, walking into it.

In his hands, a strange looking device with electricity sparking out of it's muzzle.

_**"LIGHTNING IS POWER!" **_A demonic voice exclaimed.

"The hell's a Wunderwaffe?"

* * *

In 1942, Hans followed both Sergeant Viktor Reznov and Private Dimitri Petrenko of the Red Army. Through the ruins of Stalingrad…It was all too quiet as Reznov led them through burned buildings, avoiding Nazi troops anyway they can. Reznov was equipped with his PPSH-41, and Dimitri had his Mosin Rifle Sniper Rifle while Hans was given a Walther P38 to use with his sword. Reznov had this desire to hunt down someone named General Amsel and preached about change. "Mark my words comrade…One day things will change. We will take the fight to their people, their land, their blood."

Further on, Hans followed Dimitri and Viktor throughout the buildings still hunted. Dimitri was able to demonstrate his sniping skills, defeating an enemy sniper that had tried to kill them. When they kept moving and was encountered by a German patrol in which they made an attempt to hide, they were ultimately found by a trained dog. The German patrol attempted to try and burn them from the inside but Reznov led them out safely, barely escaping an explosion.

To Hans, it appeared that navigating the war-torn city has diminished their luck as three Germans, one including equipped with a flamethrower, which still astonished Hans, came and was about to give Reznov a gruesome death. Before they could burn him, bullets flew and took down all three Nazi soldiers. More Russian soldiers rushed in for their rescue.

"Dimitri? We thought you were among the dead in the massacre at the square!"

"He was among them but not one of them."

"Who is this?" The soldier questioned, pointing at Hans.

"For now I consider him a friend. He too was at the fountain like Dimitri but yet he is not in our uniform strangely." Reznov said. "He calls himself Hans…He expects me to believe that he is the same legendary hero of Arrendelle. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"I AM!" Hans yelled. "I jumped time and somehow I ended up in that fountain!"

"Regardless, we are counting on as much men as possible. We are about to assault the communications tower north of here!"

"GOOD. Such a move will prevent the German command calling for help…Dimitri and I shall provide cover fire from above. Wait until you hear the screams of dying Germans."

"Should I go with the others?" Hans asked.

"No, you will come with us." Reznov reached down near the dead German soldier and picked up his rifle. "You will assist Dimitri and I and prove to us how much skill you have on the battlefield."

Hans gladly accepted the rifle. Looking down at it, it appeared to be in the same shape as the object that Takeo had pointed at him before. He figured since he was in a war-torn future, holding something similar to the four strange soldiers would have carried, he thought that it was time to learn how to use it just as Takeo had.

"Watch Dimitri first…I suspect if you truly have no knowledge in handling that rifle." Reznov requested.

Hans understood and nodded. Reznov, Dimitri and Hans climbed up a latter and looked down at the street with Germans inspecting the street, going about their guard patrols.

"Dimitri, do you see the flamethrowers? Choose your moment, exploding the fuel tank will incinerate anyone standing nearby."

Hans watched as Dimitri took aim.

"Comrade Hans listen..." Dimitri began. "Lean into the rifle stock, aim through the sights, take a deep breath, focus on your target and..." He fired a shot at the flamethrower tank and blew up three other soldiers along with it.

"EXCELLENT AIM DIMITRI!" Reznov cried. "Give covering fire to our comrades below."

Reznov used his PPSH-41 and Dimitri continued to snipe. Hans tried to duplicate what Dimitri said about handling a rifle.

"Lean into the stock, use the sights, deep breath and..."

Hans pulled the trigger but missed his target and fell down. He got back up and tried again. This time, he only grazed the soldier and managed to shoot through his arm.

"As time goes on, we shall improve your skill." Reznov said. "But there is potential within you. Will you stay with our army?"

"...I shall stay and FIGHT WITH YOU! It's for the FUTURE!" Hans yelled.

"Good, exactly what I want to hear!" Reznov chuckled.

* * *

Richtofen and his group got out of the teleportation sequence. They looked around and what they could see was two dragons carved in rock, an array of stairs, and the sound of monkeys spread around.

"We are in an ancient temple and yet the power needs to be turned on? That's a weird combo." Richtofen thought aloud.

"WAIT! Where's Dempsey?!" Elsa freaked. "DEMPSEY!"

"Ah too bad...The American has finally given in."

Elsa almost burst but launched out an ice ball at the stairs unintentionally.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Elsa demanded.

"I did nothing! The game only allows for four players!"

"Richtofen, what is this players you are talking about."

"What I meant to say WAS...Dempsey is either dead, or he has teleported to...somewhere...I don't know."

"You didn't do that on purpose did you doctor?" Nikolai asked.

"Nein I assure you that's what happened. It appears that the game has allowed Elsa to take Dempsey's place for no or some apparent reason." Richtofen responded.

"So what now...?" Nikolai asked. "Vodka?"

"Nikolai..." Takeo pointed.

Other people approached them...Some wore military outfits with gas masks while others were dressed in village ware. Some had loose yellow pants and others who were female had a shirt, their hair done up in a bun, and loose pants. These people weren't exactly people anymore...

"Why are their eyes glowing yellow?" Elsa asked.

Nikolai took aim with an M1911 and put a bullet through a zombies brain. "Welcome to our world Queen comrade."


	13. UPDATE

**Hello everyone. I understand that it has been some time ever since I have written a chapter for this story. I do apologize for not updating this project but I have some news. I'm going to be going "The Frozen Time Travel Jump" and make some adjustments/re-writing the story a little bit. In doing this however, I'll try to keep it as close to the original story as much as possible, and I'll try my best to get you guys Chapter 13 as soon as possible! Thank you and have a nice day!**

**-Buffalo**


End file.
